Bajo la Piel
by M Kurisu
Summary: Haruka Tenoh es una detective que tendrá que resolver un complicado caso, donde será puesto a aprueba su corazón. Sospecha, intriga, pasión y crimen. Michiru Kaioh será inocente o culpable?
1. Chapter 1: Un crimen

**Bajo la piel**

**Un crimen que lo cambiará todo, un recuerdo imborrable, intriga, sospecha, pasión.**

**Haruka una detective que ahora debe resolver un caso en el que es prisionero su propio corazón.**

**[Historia apta para +14, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeguchi, más no la historía presentada aquí]**

**Capítulo 1 : Un Crimen**

Toda la habitación era un desastre, algunas cosas revueltas, sangre en algunos sillones, en fin, archivar toda esa evidencia iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, menos mal que el inspector Tenho no tendría que hacerlo, tan solo debía usar su mente y atar los cabos sueltos. Así era el inspector Tenho…frió, sin palabras, pero agudo de mente, nada se le iba, tan solo necesitaba de estar sólo unos momentos en la escena del crimen y todo empezaba a ser como un rompecabezas imaginario, su coeficiente intelectual era muy alto, en la academia se había graduado con honores. Guardar el secreto de que era mujer había sido lo difícil, pero obviamente en un mundo gobernado por hombres machistas, como podría haber sobrevivido?, menos mal que encontró aliados que le ayudaran a guardar ese secreto, o quizá su carrera hubiera terminado prematuramente.

Sin embargo este caso sería realmente complicado, no dudaba que la víctima tenía nexos con él grupo mafioso llamado "Luna negra" , además como era una estrella de la música estaba en vuelto en ese rollo de la farandula, la prensa no lo dejaría en paz, realmente se preguntaba cómo demonios se había metido en este lio?, porque había aceptado el caso?, definitivamente no se había podido negar a su mentor…pero …el inspector Tenho sabía por qué, pero no lo aceptaba, lo había hecho desde que había sabido el nombre de la víctima, intuyó las complicaciones que tendría. Siempre había rechazado casos que tuviera que ver con estrellas del medio…la prensa es un asedio constante, siempre haciendo teorías para sacar noticias impactantes, a veces incluso llegaban a alertar a los asesinos exponiendo los avances de la investigación. En fin lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía hacer más al respecto.

-Despejen el área un momento por favor. Menos tú Amy y Mina, quédense aquí las voy a necesitar.—dijo Haruka con voz grave.

-De acuerdo inspector.

-Bien, háblame Amy…

-Seya Ko, 25 años, famosa estrella de rock perteneciente al grupo de los "Sailors Scouts", muerto de 5 balazos, 3 en el pecho. 2 en el abdomen, murió por hemorragia interna, a primera vista, aunque muestra contusiones en la cabeza debido a golpes con un objeto al parecer redondo…hay algunas astillas, el objeto podría ser de madera, necesito examinar para determinar el material exacto.

Haruka frunció el ceño, -Un violín dijo en voz baja…

-Haruka se agachó hacía el cuerpo de la víctima y con un pañuelo levanto la mano izquierda, portaba un anillo de plata en el cuál había sangre, lo extrajo y lo metió en un bolsa de plástico.

-Amy, examen de ADN

-Mina…enciende la luz de este lado porque no se vé.

-Inspector Tenho, sólo encienden las luces del tercer apagador, los dos primeros apagadores al parecer no funcionan y el 4to apagador corresponde a la cocina.

-Entonces préstame una lámpara

- Haruka le tomó una fotografía que estaba en el piso, el portarretrato estaba roto pero se alcanzaba a visualizar Seya con una acompañante de caballera aguamarina.

-No la conoce inspector?—Es la señorita Michiru Kaiho, la prometida de Seya Koh, esa es una foto de la…

-Fiesta de compromiso…

-Usted también lee, "Tv notas"?—dijo entusiasmada Mina

-Haruka le arrojó una mirada fulminante que intimidó a Mina la cuál bajó la mirada y se sonrojo

Amy se acercó a Mina y le dijo con voz baja

-No seas tonta como va a leer esas cosas…-dijo Amy

-Pero es que es muy entretenido – dijo incrédulamente Mina

-Inspector, aquí hay dos copas de vino.

Haruka tomó la copa que estaba medio vacía y la olió, después dijo,

-Merlot…

-Amy…

-Análisis de inmediato inspector.

Mina se acercó y dijo –terminé con la recamará, al parecer no hubo mucha acción…

Amy se quedó en silencio mirando expectante a Haruka…

Haruka entró a la recamara y vió la cama, destendida a medias…rosó las sabanas con las manos y ahí se quedó un rato.

Bien, creo que hemos terminado…Mina…que tomen foto de todo, mucho cuidado con la alfombra, también quiero fotos de la alfombra, que cataloguen toda la evidencia, Amy dale prioridad a los análisis que te pedí hace un momento.

Y Mina…dile a Makoto que emita una orden para la señorita Michiru Kaioh, y dile Rei que vaya por ella…

-Si inspector

-ah espera…olvida la orden, solo dile a Rei que la escolte hasta mi oficina para interrogarla

-Sin una orden?

-Hazla pero no se la entregues, sólo para el papeleo, la señorita Kaiho no se reusará a venir…

-Pero…

-Ella es una dama, sólo Rei irá a escoltarla. Y quiero que mandes unos agentes a que la cuiden

-Diras vigilen, no?—dijo Amy con cierto ainco.

-Sip, que la vigilen, podría haber alguien de los "Black Moon" implicados.

-Gracias Amy…

Haruka salió de la escena del crimen…

-Amy , no esta más raro de lo normal el inspector Haruka?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es la primera vez que veo preocupación en su rostro…estaba concentrado pero también preocupado.

-Quizá, sus razones tendrá.

_[Haruka, porque aceptaste este caso?, que pretendes encontrar?, podrías salir lastimada…más que cuando se fue] pensó Amy_

En la oficina de Haruka…se encontraba escuchando una vieja melodía, "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven , mientras bebía una copa de Merlot.

En su escritorio había un programa de las funciones que se presentaban esa semana en la Sala Neza de la Universidad…con marcador se encontraban todas las funciones en las que daría concierto Michiru Kaiho, el programa tenía en el título, "Última gira internacional "Mar de Urano" de Michiru Kaiho, la mejor violinista de los últimos tiempos", más abajo se leía.

"….la violinista del momento confirmó en una entrevista a la prensa que esta será su última gira la cuál culminará con una serie de conciertos aquí en la ciudad del Milenio de Plata, aunque no ha querido dar razones particulares por las cuales dejará el violín, se rumora que debido a su compromiso con el cantante famoso de Rock Seya Koh, ella ha decidido dejar su carrera para seguir a su futuro esposo en sus giras, de otra manera sería complicado para la joven pareja… "

-Dejar el violín, pero que estupidez es esa…

Toc Toc…Inspector Tenho…la señorita Kaiho está aquí.—se escuchó la voz de Mina

Haruka se estremeció…

-Que pasé .

Una figura de una abundante cabellera se veía a través del cristal del cual Haruka no apartaba la vista, por un momento sintió un calor abrumador en el cuerpo, la figura detrás de la puerta extendió la mano giro la perilla de la puerta y quedó unos instantes así sin dar un paso más antes de abrirla…de pronto se abrió y….

a…

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.  
Sugerencias? dudas?


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogatorio

**Bajo la piel**

** [Historia apta para +14, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

**Capítulo 2 : Interrogatorio**

Ahí estaba, como en sus más hermosos sueños, aunque más delgada y pálida, pero hermosa…bella, con esa cabellera de extraño color, rasgo distintivo y marca personal de ella, ahí estaban esos ojos que reflejaban el mar, esa boca de labios de coral, ahí estaba la musa con sus ropas negras, la diva de luto: Michiru Kaioh, la mejor intérprete de Tchaikovsky, la…la….la principal sospechosa de la muerte de Seya Koh…

—Señorita Kaioh, siéntese por favor— dijo Haruka muy amable y recorrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse, tomando el abrigo de Michiru y colocándolo en la silla muy caballerosamente.

_[¿Tan Formal Haruka?, ¿Por qué no me tuteas?, ¿Por qué hacer como si no nos conociéramos?]_ —pensó Michiru.

—Muy amable— dijo Michiru

—¿Sabe por qué la hemos hecho venir aquí?

—Me imagino, aunque me gustaría estar segura. —Dijo Michiru con cierto desdén.

—Su prometido Seya Koh ha sido encontrado muerto en su departamento. — Haruka observó detenidamente a Michiru, pero no vio reacción alguna frente a sus palabras.

_[Debería haber habido una reacción, hay rasgos de haber llorado, pero no veo sufrimiento por la perdida, no es buena señal]_ —pensó Haruka

—¿Sabe quién lo hizo? —preguntó Michiru escudriñando el impasible rostro de Haruka

—Estamos investigando.

—Entonces, ¿sólo vine para que me dijera lo que ya sabía? —preguntó Michiru irónicamente.

—No

—¿Entonces? —

—Quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Sospecha de mí? —Dijo Michiru viendo a Haruka de manera inquisitiva.

—Son sólo unas preguntas de rutina, aunque si gusta llamar algún abogado…

—Así esta bien, no veo la necesidad—dijo Michiru

—¿Segura? puede llamarlo después si gusta

—Digame…, ¿que desea saber? — retó Michiru a Haruka con la mirada, mientras Haruka seguía con el mismo rostro imperturbable.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Seya koh?

—Ayer en la noche, antes de dar mi concierto. A eso de las 19:00.

—Y…¿usted notó algo raro cuando entró en el departamento?

—No

—Él…es decir…¿notó alguna actitud extraña de él?, ¿tenía alguna preocupación…problemas?

—No, ninguna, era igual que siempre.

—¿Qué le pasó en la mejilla izquierda?, veo que tiene una especie de golpe, o rasguño mal maquillado por cierto... —dijo Haruka señalando la mejilla de Michiru, en la cual se veía un rasguño provocado por algún golpe. Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida, se tocó el rasguño con su mano y la bajó después abruptamente al darse cuenta de que Haruka no le quitaba esa mirada tan inquisidora de encima.

_[Rayos]_ pensó Michiru.

—La puerta del frigo bar…me golpee con ella.

—mmm …bien. Dígame, ¿llevaba usted su violín cuando fue a ver a Seya Koh? — preguntó Haruka escudriñando cada facción de Michiru

—No

—¿Cuantos violines tiene señorita Kaioh?

—¿Debo decirle algo que ya sabe? — contestó Michiru un poco ofendida

_[Sabes perfectamente cuantos tengo Haruka…]_ —pensó Michiru

—¿Podría responder?

—Tengo 4 violines.

_[¿Contenta?…]_ —pensó Michiru

—Dígame, ¿con cuál violín de los 4 tocó anoche?— Haruka notó que Michiru se estremeció un poco cuando hizo esa pregunta.

—Un Amati de 4/4.

—¿No le parece que ese violín es algo grande para usted?, ¿no resulta incómodo

al tocarlo? — preguntó Haruka insistiendo…resaltando la última pregunta

—¿No le parece que es asunto mío con cual toque? , y sí lo tengo es porque una persona engreída, estúpida y que no vale la pena me lo regaló.

Haruka sintió que esas palabras se le enterraban...en el fondo del pecho...ahí donde hay un "bum" "bum", después de todo ella le había regalado ese violín…se defendió con una sonrisa sarcástica que irritó bastante a Michiru...vino un silencio incómodo y a continuación, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

"Toc" "Toc"

Haruka se levantó enojada, odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba interrogando a alguien.

—Disculpe un momento— dijo y salió.

Michiru puso sus codos sobre el escritorio recargando su cabeza en sus manos, después fijó la vista en algo, era un portarretrato, miró hacia la puerta para ver si no venía nadie, y al confirmarlo, tomó el portarretrato, dudaba de ver la foto en él, pero finalmente cerró los ojos para abrirlos dos segundos después y ver. En ese instante, sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, sintió que se le partía el corazón, sintió un desgarre dentro, si, ahí donde hay un "bum" "bum", sí …igual que la última vez…

—Setsuna Meioh— susurro para sí misma _—[que esperaba encontrar,? la mía?,...pero que estupida soy…] _pensó. La colocó en su lugar.

Haruka entró, Michiru volvió a su posición en la que estaba de manera abrupta, cambió de semblante, ocultó el dolor bajo un manto de sarcasmo y entonces cuando Haruka se sentó en su silla, Michiru se levantó y avanzó hacía ella.

—Entonces …Haruka Tenoh,…,dime…¿ crees que soy culpable?

—Como te dije estamos investigando.

—Vaya , entonces SI sabes tutearme—dijo Michiru sarcásticamente y con acento triunfal.

Haruka no se había dado cuenta del descuido y volvió a ser formal.

—Disculpe, Como "le estaba diciendo", estamos investigando, pero no salga de la ciudad, ¿entendido?.—dijo Haruka clavando su mirada en Michiru, transmitiéndole que no estaba jugando al decirlo.

Michiru se acercó aún más a ella, puso su mano sobre su mejilla, Haruka alzó la cabeza y posó sus ojos en los de Michiru, Michiru se dio un paso más hacia ella, y separó sus piernas para quedar parada entre ellas , se agachó para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Crees que soy culpable?... y… si lo fuera …que!?... Aun así…¿me arrestarías?" —dijo Michiru de una manera muy sensual.

—Haruka se estremeció un momento, después se recobró y le aventó la mano bruscamente, se levantó, la alejó de ella y la miro a los ojos de manera fiera.

—Señorita Michiru, por hoy es suficiente, y será mejor que no salga de la ciudad, le recomiendo un buen abogado. —respondió Haruka tajantemente.

Michiru la miró contrariada, nunca había visto una mirada de furia de Haruka para ella,

_[me odia, pero… yo la odio más, no fue justo Haruka, tú cometiste un crimen peor comigo...]_ pensó Michiru para sus adentros.

—¡Así que esta va a ser la forma en la que cobres venganza, cierto?! —preguntó Michiru irritada…

—No sé de qué me hablas

—¡Es la forma de desquitarte ¿verdad?!

—¿Vengarme? —preguntó Haruka desconcertada pero con una risa sarcástica.

—!Te lo merecías y lo sabes, pero nunca pensé que usarías algo así para desquitarte.¡ — Tomó su bolso y se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Señorita Kaioh...

Michiru se paró en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta, ya que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Haruka tomó el abrigo que había olvidado Michiru en la silla, lo poso suavemente sobre los hombros de Michiru, de manera lenta y la acarició rosando las mangas del abrigo con las yemas de sus dedos. Aspiro el aroma del pelo de Michiru.

—Su abrigo— dijo secamente Haruka y se regresó a su lugar.

—Gracias—dijo Michiru con una voz entrecortada y salió.

Haruka se desmoronó en su silla, sacó una botella de Buckanas de su frigo bar, jugo de piña y hielo, y se preparó rápidamente una bebida muy cargada.

—Amati de 4/4, jaja, — rio con dolor… bebió el trago de golpe y recordó.

_Flashback_

En una tienda de música…

—Disculpe ¿cuál es el mejor violín que tiene? —preguntó Haruka al intendente de la tienda.

—Teníamos un _Stradivarius_, pero esta mañana justo se lo llevaron, podríamos mandar pedir otro pero tardaría dos semanas en llegar, aunque el _Amati _es muy bueno también, tiene una esplendorosa entonación de soprano, mejorada en el Stradivarius pero nada despreciable, ¿se lo muestro?.

Haruka no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, pero decidió confiar en el intendente porque parecía buena persona, lo que tenía que hacer por verla sonreir, por ver esa hermosa sonrisa pintada en ese hermoso rostro pícaro y angelical.

—Sí por favor—

—¿3/4? ó 4/4 — preguntó el intendente.

_[¿acaso lo va a pesar?, mmm, ó ¿de qué habla?, no quiero que piense que soy una ignorante así que...lógicamente supongo que 4/4 es más grande que ¾ así que será mejor que sobre a que falte. ]_

—4/4— dijo finalmente Haruka.

El intendente regresó con el violín en un hermoso estuche de madera forrado por una piel de terciopelo, sacó el violín y se lo mostró a Haruka. La cuál lo tomo y lo examinó aunque precisamente no sabía que debía ver en el para juzgarlo de buena o mala calidad, a ella le había gustado mucho el estuche y si el estuche se veía de lujo y tenía buena pinta, suponía que el violín también, además había decidido confiar en aquel señor que era muy amable…

—Me lo llevo—

—¿También llevará la brea?—

—¿eh?—

—Aunque pensándolo bien se la doy de obsequio por su compra, al fin que hoy ha sido un buen día—

—Claro…—dijo Haruka aunque no sabía muy bien de que hablaba.

En la casa de Haruka Tenoh…

—Sopla el pastel querida, y apaga todas las velas para que se cumpla tu deseo…pero no olvides pedirlo antes, ya que siempre olvidas pedirlo por los nervios de apagar todas las velas— dijo el almirante Kaioh, papá de Michiru.

—¡Papá ! —exclamó Michiru mirando de soslayo a su padre. A continuación aplaudió y cerró los ojos, pidió un deseo para después soplar todas las velas, las cuales se apagaron al instante, aunque algunas se volvieron a encender.

—¡Haruka! — Exclamó Michiru— Te dije que no compraras velitas mágicas, son interminables de apagar

—Una pequeña broma, con mucho cariño, para esta flor que ahora tiene un pétalo más—dijo Haruka y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla al cual Michiru no podía resistirse y le perdono la broma. Después sirvieron y comieron pastel mientras hablaban amenamente.

—¡Ahora a abrir los regalos! — dijo el almirante

Todos fueron hacía la sala, y Michiru tomó un regalo. Eligio uno que tenía una envoltura azul. Era grande y parecía una valija. Michiru lo abrió, adentro había una tarjeta que decía.

_Michiru:_

_Que este roble sea moldeado por tus manos_

_ y lo uses para expresar lo mejor de ti._

_R. Kaioh_

A continuación Michiru abrió el obsequio después de enviarle a su padre una mirada llena de dulzura, lo que tenía era un estuche de violín y dentro un _Stradivarius_, de hecho el mismo que el intendente le había dicho a Haruka que había sido comprado un día antes.

Michiru estaba impactada, no podía ocultar su alegría, ya que siempre había querido uno, pero sabía que era muy costoso y nunca se hubiera atrevido a pedírselo a su padre, al cual abrazó fuertemente, mientras eso pasaba, Haruka, intimidada de cierta forma por el obsequio del padre de Michiru, aprovechó el momento de la euforia de Michiru y escondió el suyo detrás de uno de los sillones, aprovechando que el suyo había quedado debajo de otros regalos, y así nadie lo notaría.

Al final, sólo faltaba el de ella, así que improvisó y le dio una tarjeta con un corazón que decía:

_Michiru:_

_Hubiera querido darte lo que más anhelabas_

_Pero yo solo puedo obsequiarte mi corazón, es tuyo_

_ ._

Michiru, dejo caer unas lágrimas y a continuación le dio un beso a Haruka.

Haruka se alegró, aunque no estaba muy conforme, de haber sabido lo que le regalaría el almirante, le hubiera comprado otra cosa, se sintió tonta. Cuando terminó la fiesta, se marcharon todos, miró de lejos como subía Michiru al auto de su padre y se alejaban de ahí. Salió un rato a caminar por la playa, antes de recoger lo que había quedado regado de la fiesta. Al regresar se dispuso a ese tedioso deber que no se le daba muy bien, cuando a lo lejos escuchó una voz.

—Debo decir que aunque me conmovió mucho tu tarjeta, no es usual que tú pongas cosas como "corazones", no es tu estilo Haruka—dijo Michiru con una sonrisa de "te atrapé"

—¡Michiru!...pues…una excepción en tu cumpleaños.

—¿El violín también es una excepción? —preguntó Michiru mostrándole el _Amati _desenvuelto.

—Disculpa, hubiera querido darte el que te dio tu padre pero al parecer, ya lo había adquirido.

—¿Y por eso vendiste tu moto? —expresó Michiru con gesto serio en el rostro.

—No te preocupes, era más importante una sonrisa tuya. — sijo Haruka de manera muy dulce, y Michiru se mostró profundamente conmovida.

—Haruka, ven aquí, y siéntate a mi lado. — dijo Michiru señalándole a Haruka el espacio a lado de ella en el sofá. Haruka fue y se sentó, Michiru tomo las manos de Haruka y la miró a los ojos.

—Haruka, yo sonrió cuando veo tu rostro, sonrío cuando haces cosas como estas, vendiste tu moto para comprar un violín, no sabías como comprarlo, ni que es una brea…

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Haruka desconcertada.

—Mi padre regresó después de que tú te fuiste de la tienda, olvidó comprar la brea, y el intendente le platicó que tú fuiste a comprar un violín y por como lo tomaste se imaginó que no tenías ni la menor idea de lo que comprabas, pero que te veías muy entusiasmado. Se sorprendió cuando me diste la tarjeta pero entendió tus motivos, por eso me dijo que regresara contigo.

—Discúlpame

—Tonta, te adoro sabes…ese detalle fue en verdad hermoso, gracias a tu inseguridad recibí dos hermosos regalos de tu parte.

—Sí el violín no es de tu medida, lo cambiaré mañana mismo.

—No, déjalo, ya me las arreglaré, es el que tú elegiste para mí, y así lo quiero conservar. Ahora tengo 4 violines, el que era de mi madre, el que yo misma compré y que he usado en los conciertos, y ahora el que mi padre y tú me han regalado. Lo ves 4 especiales violines.

—Gracias Michiru—, Haruka sonrío y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Michiru miró directamente a los ojos a Haruka, de pronto una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Haruka extrañada.

—Te amo Haruka, hoy al regalarme tu corazón te has robado el mío. Definitivamente sé que te amo.

—Michiru, yo…

—Shhh

_Fin_ _Flashback_

"Toc" "Toc"

"Toc" "Toc"

"Toc" "Toc"

—¡Haruka!, ¡Haruka! —Se escuchaba a lo lejos

Haruka despertó de un sobresalto, ya era de día, se levantó con dolor de cabeza, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Era Amy Mizuno.

—Haruka, tengo los análisis de las muestras de sangre del anillo de Seya y he terminado el análisis de las astillas encontradas en los golpes de la cabeza, no te va a gustar el resultado.

—La sangre…el ADN.

—¿Dormiste aquí Haruka?

—Al parecer…no me di cuenta…pero el ADN…

—¡Ah sí disculpa!, el ADN…

—¡Amy, dime ya!

—Michiro Kaioh, la sangre del anillo pertenece a Michiru Kaioh.

a…


	3. Chapter 3: Evidencias

**Bajo la piel**

** [los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

**Capítulo 3: Evidencias**

_["Michiro Kaioh, la sangre del anillo pertenece a Michiru Kaioh."] _Resonaba en la cabeza de Haruka, no es que le sorprendiera, su instinto se lo había dicho en cuanto vio el golpe mal maquillado de Michiru, lo supo en ese instante y se llenó de rabia porque ese idiota se había atrevido a tocarla, menos mal que ya estaba muerto, pero no hubiera estado nada mal revivirlo para hacerlo pero esta vez por su propia mano, [_¡Imbecil!]_ se dijo para sus adentros_,_ tenía ganas de golpear al menos el cadáver por aquello de que el otro mundo existiera, y le llegará hasta allá. Todavía tenía revuelto el estómago, aparte de eso, era casi un móvil el que se le estaba presentando, ó ¿era ese el móvil definitivo? . Necesitaba aclarar un poco su cabeza pero ahora se encontraba a minutos de una reunión frente a parte de su equipo en una de la salas de la agencia, veía a cada integrante de su equipo

Alguien una vez le hizo una broma al decirle que tenía su "harem privado", de cierta forma lo eran, todas hermosas, pero ella no las clasificaba de esa forma, tenía a un "harem de intelectos" , el éxito que había tenido en otros casos era gracias a su equipo, no sólo era Haruka Tenoh, era un equipo detrás, sí triunfaban, el equipo lo hacía, si no , el equipo perdía, aunque frente a las autoridades, el perder significaba "Haruka Tenoh no resolvió el caso, no atrapó al culpable, cometió un error". Eso no le importaba, cargar con la responsabilidad era difícil, pero lo primero había sido siempre el equipo, cuidar de él, la ex agente y ex compañera Setsuna Meioh le había enseñado eso:

"_No eres nada sin el equipo, pero siempre se necesitará de un guía, si no guías por el camino correcto harás que tu equipo se pierda, como cuando escalas una montaña, si eres el guía, no importarán las habilidades que tengan por sí mismos, los puedes llegar a perder, incluso podrían salir heridos"_.

En ese momento fugaz las contempló pensando si en este momento estaría guiando bien al equipo, este caos le exigía un tremendo desgaste físico, pero más aún emocional.

_[Setsuna…te fuiste y ahora vuelves de nuevo, ¿por qué?...siempre fueron un misterio tus pensamientos, y tú Michiru…]._ Pensó Haruka

En ese momento miraba a Amy…impresionante intelecto…forense nata…y últimamente anticipaba sus pensamientos, Mina tenía pésima intuición pero era buena observando detalles que nadie más ve,. Rei era muy buena analizando perfiles psicológicos, y con esas artes marciales que conocía: perfecta para arrestar gente, Makoto se encargaba de lo administrativo dándoles mucho tiempo para actuar y conseguía siempre información gracias a sus habilidades con el computador, tenía definitivamente un buen equipo, sin contar también su informante conocido como "Tuxido Mask" que siempre les brinda información de las redes y Serena en la prensa colaborando con el equipo. _[Con este equipo puedo encontrar la verdad, aunque sea muy dolorosa.]_ Pensó.

Haruka respiró profundamente y entró a la sala de juntas aunque hubiera preferido subirse a un auto y conducirlo a toda velocidad…

—Agente Tenoh, es necesario dar una rueda de prensa hoy mismo, ya que necesitamos hacer saber los avances de la investigación, de lo contrario la prensa se nos echará encima, Serena me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado también—dijo Makoto con un tono de preocupación.

—Bien, pero primero debemos ver que tenemos para saber que les vamos a decir, el asunto es delicado y no quiero advertir a los presuntos implicados. — dijo Haruka y miró a Amy.

_["Michiro Kaioh, la sangre del anillo pertenece a Michiru Kaioh.] _Intentaba bloquear ese pensamiento, al menos ahora que requería de toda su agudo instinto.

—Entiendo…empecemos…primeramente y como les comentaba, las astillas encontradas en los golpes de Seya K. son de madera de abeto, y el espectrograma revela que los componentes químicos hallados se utilizan en un barniz peculiar que es usado para la construcción de violines, coincidiendo con tu teoría Haruka, en efecto fue golpeado con un violín… Stradivarius específicamente, aunque eso no fue lo que causó su muerte.

—Mina—Haruka volteó a ver a Mina para que le diera su informe.

—El portero del edificio confirma lo que Michiru dijo, en efecto a eso de las 7:00 Michiru entró al edificio, 20-30 minutos después salió, el portero dice que iba corriendo y se veía angustiada. Dio su concierto normal, y sí, usó su violín 4/4, ¡¿sabían que ese violín se lo regaló uno de sus admiradores?!, lo mencionaron hace poco en televisión. Que…— no terminó de explicar Mina por qué Amy le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¿No vieron a nadie más entrar a esas horas? —siguió preguntando Haruka ignorando los comentarios nada adecuados de Mina.

—No, nadie extraño, salieron personas, pero eran inquilinos del edificio, sólo el manager de Seya que fue el que encontró el cadáver, pero eso fue a la mañana siguiente. — respondió Mina con un rastro de dolor causado por el golpe de Amy, aún se sobaba la pierna haciendo muecas.

—¿Qué causó su muerte? —preguntó Haruka a Amy.

—A eso voy, los análisis preliminares de autopsia revela que, como suponía tuvo una hemorragia interna a causa de las balas, sin embargo murió por asfixia, y no por las balas.

Todos se giraron para ver a Amy.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Haruka sorprendida

—Seya fue envenenado, la sustancia que usaron le causó la asfixia.

—¿Y las balas?

—También pero, mmm, podría haberse salvado, pero el veneno fue lo que lo mató primero.

—Además también tengo los análisis de las copas de vino, hay huellas de Michiru y Seya en las copas, pero una de las copas estaba envenenada…la de Seya, y había rastros de vino en su camisa y también tenían ese veneno. Ordené un examen toxicológico para confirmar pensando en…

—Pensaste bien Amy, me leíste el pensamiento, bien hecho, —dijo Haruka complacida.

— La sangre que estaba en el anillo, es de la señorita M. Kaioh. —dijo Mina pensativa en voz baja casi para sí misma.

—Sí Mina, al parecer Seya golpeó a la señorita Kaioh, momentos antes de su muerte. — dijo Haruka apretando los nudillos.

_[El movíl]_ pensó Haruka .

—Agente Tenoh—interrumpió Rei quién apenas entraba.

—Pasa Rei, ¿tienes algo para mí?

—Si, cerca del edificio en un basurero encontraron un revolver Colt 1905, coincide con las balas del cadáver, el revolver pertenece a R. Kaioh.

—Entonces, ¡él lo mato!—dijo Mina

—No, dijo Haruka, él no fue porque está en prisión.

—Además tenemos huellas en el arma. —puntualizó Rei

—¿De quién? —preguntó Haruka con un tono imperceptible de angustia, que Amy agudamente fue la única que lo notó.

—Michiru Kaioh.

_["Michiro Kaioh]_ —¿Cuántas veces había escuchado hoy el nombre de "Michiru Kaioh" en labios de otras personas que no fuera ella…? Pensó Haruka afligida.

Hubo silencio, Amy no se atrevía a decir lo que era muy claro, todas las pruebas apuntaban a que Michiru había asesinado a Seya.

—Makoto. — dijo sobándose las cien e interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo.

— Sì, agente.

—Por favor, convoca a una rueda de prensa para las 2 de la tarde, y emite una orden de aprensión para la señorita Michiru Kaioh, y también una orden de cateo. Qué Mina y Rei vayan por ella. Y dile a Serena que la quiero ver a la 1 de la tarde, antes de la rueda de prensa.

—Enseguida—

—Iré a preparar el documento para la rueda de prensa— dijo Amy levantándose y acomodando unos papeles

—No Amy, esta vez yo lo haré personalmente. —

—Haruka…—

—Agente Haruka, también debo añadir que la caja fuerte del señor Seya fue forzada, se llevaron algo, podría haber sido una joya puesto que la caja daba esa apariencia, según por la descripción se sospecha que podría ser una especie de diamante. Sin embargo no hallaron huella ni rastros. —dijo Mina muy seria. —además los bolsillos de Seya parecían haber sido registrados. — agregó en tono pensativo.

—Agente Tenoh, la señorita Michiru no entra dentro de un perfil que mate a sangre fría, sin embargo…—dudo en decir lo que seguía, por alguna razón le parecía que Haruka no mostraba ese aspecto frio y tenaz de siempre, cada indicio le golpeaba fuerte en su interior, sabía que Haruka estaba sufriendo, desde que entró, lo había percibido, por la postura de su cuerpo, ese ceño fruncido, los nudillos, Haruka siempre había sido una persona muy difícil de analizar psicológicamente, pero en esta ocasión se sentía su sufrimiento.

—¿Sí Rei? —preguntó Haruka al ver que Rei se había detenido

—Ah sí disculpa, sin embargo…cualquier persona puede volverse un criminal por algún detonante— finiquitó Rei.

—Lo sé Rei, gracias, buen trabajo

—Bueno, seguiremos analizando lo que resta, mientras, el rompecabezas empieza a tomar forma, pueden irse. — dijo Haruka, como siempre, ahora venía la parte de su análisis que nunca daba a conocer a su equipo hasta que tenía algo seguro. Y esta vez sí que tendría que analizar, ya que había muchas interrogantes. Se dirigió a su oficina.

_¿Por qué envenenar y luego disparar?_

_¿Qué era esa aparente joya?_

_¿Cómo llegó ahí ese revolver?_

_¿Aprendiste a disparar Michiru?, pero si no podías ni sostener un arma…_

_Tuvo que haber alguien más…alguien más estuvo ahí…pero…¿quién?_

_¿O es acaso mi desesperación por no culparla? ¿O realmente quiero hacerlo?_

_Tengo que ir a la escena del crimen…mi instinto me lo dice._

_Tengo que preguntar a Tuxido Mask sobre si hay una joya perdida…_

_Además aún falta terminar la autopsia y los resultados toxicológicos, balística…las fotos…_

Todo esto pensaba Haruka cuando Serena llegó a su oficina:

—Agente Tenoh—

—Pasa cabeza de bombón—dijo Haruka tratando de distraerse un poco y relajarse, molestar a Serena era un buen pasatiempo.

—No me diga así—dijo Serena refunfuñando

—¿Se enoja tu novio si te lo digo?, ó ¿se enojaría más si te doy un beso? — dijo Haruka y se acercó al rostro de Serena. Serena se sonrojo…

_[Este tipo es realmente encantador…Ay si no fuera porque tengo a Darien…]_ pensó Serena

—je je, bueno Serena, como siempre te ofreceré la exclusiva al final, y mayor atención en la rueda de prensa, etc etc, pero quiero que me hagas un favor, y sólo por esta vez abusaré de tu generosidad—dijo Haruka regresando a su asiento

—Espero que no sea algo indecoroso, y por cierto Makoto—dijo Serena con recelo

—jaja, que linda eres, pero esta vez no será eso— dijo Haruka con malicia y sonriendo maliciosamente— Esta vez quiero que escribas como siempre, con tu estilo, pero quiero que hagas ver a la presunta homicida: Michiru Kaioh, no como una víctima, si no como una mujer despechada que se desquitó del hombre que la maltrataba. ¿Podrás?, sé que esto va en contra de tus principios…

—¡Me rehuso a hacerlo!, Michiru Kaioh es una dama y no voy a permitir que tú me obligues a deformar la verdad porque la ley de libre expresión…

—Espera…espera…, mira, no es eso, tienes que ayudarme por esta razón… —se levantó se acercó a Serena, le dio un beso en la mano y le susurró algo al oído, después volvió a su asiento.

Serena se quedó en su asiento reflexionando unos minutos y después dijo:

—De acuerdo, si esa es la razón, júralo que lo haré,… vaya Haruka de verdad que eres increíble— dijo y se levantó— pero te va a salir muy caro este favor.

—Lo sé, ¿una cita bastará? —dijo Haruka sonriendo Traviesa. Serena ya no dijo nada,.

_[Haruka está realmente triste, hoy ni siquiera a tratado de encerrarme en su oficina como otras veces, para molestarme, no es que me agrade, pero…es raro verla tan quieta, Así que Michiru Kaioh es la presunta culpable]_ pensó Serena, y estuvo a punto de irse, pero antes de hacerlo..

—Eh Haruka, dime…¿crees que Michiru…?.— preguntó Serena.

—¿?

—No…nada…creo que tengo la respuesta con sólo ver tu cara…—dijo y salió.

_Flashback_

En un cuarto, de una casa hermosa con vista al mar, en la alcoba principal, ahí se vislumbraban dos siluetas, dos personas cuya ropa era sólo un par de sabanas.

—¿quieres más vino? — dijo Haruka con un tono seductor, y extendiendo el brazo para tomar una botella de Sauvignon que ya estaba a solo un cuarto de acabarse.

—¿Acaso quieres emborracharme? — dijo Michiru con una sonrisa pícara extendiendo su copa para que Haruka sirviera más vino en ella. Después Haruka volvió a dejar la botella en su lugar para ir hacía Michiru.

—Sí esa es la única forma de hacerte quedar…— le susurró al oído de tal forma que Michiru se estremeció y casi derrama su copa de vino. Después de besar su oído, Haruka buscaba sus labios, sin embargo Michiru interpuso su copa de vino y evitó el beso diciendo "Salud" de manera muy traviesa…provocando a Haruka, ya que sabía que Haruka detestaba que le pusieran un alto justo cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Así que frunció el ceño, tomo su copa y la estrelló con la Michiru de una manera rápida y se bebió el contenido de la copa de un sorbo, se volteó de espaldas hacía Michiru con las intenciones de levantarse y vestirse. Michiru apenas si dio un sorbo, dejó la copa en el buró de a lado y abrazó a Haruka, así de espaldas.

—No te enojes Haruka, sabes que si te permito un beso más no saldremos de aquí en todo el día, que es lo que más desearía, pero debo ensayar y prepararme para la gira.—

Haruka suavizó su expresión, ahora en tono preocupado, y decididamente volteo hacia Michiru, tomando un mechón de sus rizos y jugando con el sin dejar de verla, pasaba el mechón de su pelo atrás de la oreja de Michiru, su rostro mostraba mucha aflicción.

—Michiru…yo…tengo algo importante que decirte, y quiero que escuches con atención…

Pero Michiru en ese momento le robó un beso muy apasionado y Haruka no pudo decir más.

—Ahora sí dime

—Después de la gira— dijo Haruka y sonrió._ [Es lo mejor, podría arruinar su gira por lo que le voy a decir, no sé cómo reaccionará] _pensó Haruka.

—De acuerdo— dijo Michiru sin oponerse _[será que ¿por fin me dirá eso que nunca ha podio?, ¿me dirá...por fin abrirá sus sentimientos conmigo?, ¿podrá expresarse?, si es así será mejor esperar, temo presionarle y no quiero.]_

_Fin_ _Flashback_

—Debí habérselo dicho en ese momento, ese era el momento— dijo Haruka en voz alta aunque no había nadie para escucharla, después leyó una frase que venía en el periódico que estaba sobre su escritorio

_"Sólo hay dos cosas que nunca vuelven: el tiempo y las oportunidades"_

a…

**Hola, disculpen la demora pero este capítulo fue bastante complicado de escribir. Estos personajes quieren hacer su voluntad y no la mía, jeje, espero les guste.  
El siguiente si bien me va lo tendré mañana y me urge porque viene una gran revelación.  
Saludos y gracias. Agradezco su apoyo para con esta historia: gracias Aidan Ross, RyMTY y ro.**

**Sus socmentarios, dudas , peticiones o sugerencias, son bienvenidas.**

**M. Kurisu**


	4. Chapter 4: Una Amiga

**Bajo la piel**

* * *

** [los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una Amiga**

* * *

_"Haruka:_

_Hoy al leer esto ya te habrás enterado de que no estaré más en la agencia, lo correcto era decírtelo yo misma, pero…" ¿qué hacer cuando, lo que se quiere y lo que debes hacer, no es lo mismo?"*, me quedo tranquila sabiendo que tu estarás dirigiendo el equipo, nadie más podía ser más que tú, nuestro ascenso quizá no fue lo que esperabas, de haber sido bajo otras circunstancias, se lo disfrutarías más. Lamento que Michiru nos haya visto, debimos haberle dicho antes, pero el pasado ya se fue, el futuro aun no nace, lo que importa es lo que hagas en este instante, siento que huyo y te dejo sola cuando más me necesitas pero hay alguien que me necesita más que tú, y no quiero ponerte en riesgo, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Regresaré cuando llegue el momento indicado, cuando deba._

_Plus_

_P.D. Recuerda, cuida del equipo"_

* * *

Michiru iba en la parte de atrás del coche de la agente Rei. Iba en silencio. Cuando se presentaron para hacer el arresto, no opuso resistencia ¿para qué?, no tenía sentido. No usaron esposas y eso le sorprendió un poco, tratándose de la magnitud del asunto. Después en el auto pensaba en la última vez que vio a Haruka en la agencia. Nunca pensó que se verían en ese lugar y bajo esas circunstancias, fue como entrar de lleno en el mundo de Haruka, el cual aún desconocía, del que nunca había formado parte. Luego empezó a recordar las caricias de Haruka por encima del abrigo, a pesar de que no tocó su piel, la hizo estremecerse. Primero la rechaza, un carta que no le funcionó a Michiru, y luego esas caricias…eso le formaba una nube de incertidumbre…mientras tanto a volumen moderado se escuchaba una canción en la radio a la que no había puesto atención:

"But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win."

_"Así fue contigo Haruka, hubo un lado de ti que jamás conocí, y muchas cosas que dijiste no fueron ciertas. Estoy de cierta manera perdida, mi padre está en la cárcel, a la cuál seguramente no tardaras en enviarme hoy mismo, mi reputación se ha ido al suelo, incluso mi violín Stradivarius quedó desecho … y tú…"_

"But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried"

_"Haruka, fue una confusión verte de nuevo, ¿me amas ó me odias?, aunque sé lo segundo es más certero, después de todo jamás me dijiste que me amabas, creo que fue en lo único que no te atreviste a mentir, ¿debo agradecértelo?, luego pues esta…lo de aquella noche…en ese hotel…tú y Setsuna…no quiero ni recordarlo…y mi herida se abrió con esa foto sobre tu escritorio…"_

"Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,  
Even that when we're already over,  
I can't help myself from looking for you"

_"Lo de Seya fue un error…y el pago es mi libertad…pero..¿Por qué fingir en ese momento?...cuando te dí la noticia. ¿porque tu rostro reflejó abatimiento?… ¿por qué?, ya no tenía caso fingir…_

De pronto un haz de luz cruzó por la mente de Michiru…

"I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,  
Oh, no,  
Let it burn, oh,  
Let it burn"**

_"La última vez, ¿verdad? Haruka, la última, aunque ese as no me salve de la cárcel, podría salir libre de mis penas. "_—pensó Michiru con determinación.

* * *

Haruka se encontraba en la escena del crimen, su instinto le decía que tenía que ir ahí, algo había ahí y necesitaba estar en el escenario donde esa obra se había interpretado. Mientras veía, recordó lo que Setsuna le había escrito, "Plus", como ella la llamaba cuando estaban solas. De pronto sonó el teléfono:

¡Ring! ¡ Ring! ¡Ring!

—Aquí Tenoh— contestó Haruka mientras espantaba a una mosca que rondaba por ahí.

—Soy Makoto, ha estado llamando tu informante…parece que es muy importante, ¿te transfiero?

—Por supuesto, enseguida. —dijo Haruka mientras acomodaba el cable del teléfono.

Click…click…

—Cuando el mal se hace aparecer…—dijo Haruka

—El caballero de la rosa también lo hará…—respondió una voz masculina, era el informante completando la clave que siempre usaban cuando hablaban por teléfono, el resto de la conversación también hablaban en clave.

—¿Tuxedo Mask? —preguntó Haruka completando el protocolo.

—¿Uranus? —respondió Tuxedo

—Dime ¿hay algún juguete extraviado y niños jugando? —preguntó Haruka

—Empezaron a jugar ahora que doña blanca está bajo la ronda. Has jugado ¿"doña blanca"***?

—Sí, todos de niños aluna vez lo jugamos—

—Entonces sabrás a que juegan

—Refresca mis memorias de infancia. —dijo Haruka dievrtida, ya que recordaba perfectamente pero obviament necesitaba saber a que se refería y de paso hacer cantar a Tuexedo, lo cual le provocaba cierto buen humor

—"Doña blanca está cubierta de CRISTALES de oro y PLATA, buscaremos un cristal, visitando a doña blanca. — dijo Tuxedo sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

—"¿Quién ese ese jicotillo que anda en pos de doña blanca?"

—No se sabe, pero "rompería un pilar para ver a doña blanca."

—Así que el juguete que lleva doña blanca es muy valioso. — preguntó Haruka entrecerrando los ojos, develando el misterio.

—De ese juguete harán muchas copias para que muchos niños jueguen con él. El juego es peligroso y puede ser que pronto empiecen a tratar de romper el pilar.

—Gracias por la advertencia, saludos a "Bonbón"

—Uranus… En verdad no entiendo como llegaste a saberlo—dijo Tuxedo

—Algún día…—

—Cambio y fuera— finiquitó la conversación el informante y colgó

Haruka meditaba unos minutos "¿cristal de plata?", viendo a través del cristal de la ventana, por donde se veían los autos pasar, en el techo del edificio que estaba al cruzar la calle se divisaban un par de adolecentes montando un telescopio, su mente le indicó que pusiera atención pero al mismo tiempo escuchó abrirse una puerta, probablemente del vecino de enfrente. Luego siguió sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, un suave olor a Jazmín fue percibido por su agudo olfato, ese perfume lo conocía bastante bien.

—Y dime…¿es el momento indicado?...¿Plus?

—Buen olfato Haruka—dijo Setsuna sin siquiera inmutarse, la cual estaba debajo del marco de la puerta que estaba abierta.

—Podrías encender la luz por favor, Plus—dijo Haruka mirando a Setsuna que sin dejar de mirar a Haruka y sin moverse extendió el brazo y encendió el tercer apagador, a continuación la luz encendió.

—Gracias —respondió Haruka y volvió la cabeza hacia el cristal.

—De verdad… ¿mandaste arrestar a Michiru? —preguntó Setsuna incrédula.

—Así es. —dijo Haruka y asomó una risita de entre las comisura de sus labios. —

Todas las pruebas están en su contra.

—Leí el periódico, no fuiste muy benevolente con ella, la haces parecer una malvada. —dijo Setsuna en tono de desaprobación

—Yo no fui— dijo Haruka con tono de niña que se escusa al saber que hizo una travesura. Tenía ahora el brazo izquierdo doblado y en él se apoyaba el codo del otro brazo dejando así descansar su barbilla en el puño de la mano mientras pensaba, y en su mente se empezaron a acomodar ciertas piezas del rompecabezas.

—Serena, ¿cierto? — dijo Setsuna cayendo en la cuenta.

—Y…¿tendremos otra cita Setsuna? —preguntó Haruka sarcásticamente sin dejar de ver aun el cristal de la ventana, mientras Setsuna se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, pero con cierta precaución, algo notaba en el rostro de Haruka que su intuición ex policiaca le advertía.

—¿Cita? —preguntó Setsuna desconcertada, y se detuvo.

—Para que hablemos de por qué le disparaste a Seya Koh.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_*Frase de Julio Cortazar_

_**Fragmentos extraídos de la canción:"Set fire to the rain" de Adele_

_***"Doña Blanca": es un juego infantil que suelen jugar los niños a corta edad, al menos en el país de México, acá les pongo parte de la canción para que ubiquen cuales fueron las palabras que el informante cambió para darle una clave a Haruka._

_En el juego un niño hace de doña blanca y otro de jicotillo, doña blanca está en el centro de una rueda formada por niños los cuales se toman de la mano y giran a su alrededor cantando, cuando llega el turno al jicotillo de cantar, este trata de separar las manos de los niños preguntando a la vez de que esta hecho cada pilar, sí el jicotillo logra desunir las manos, la rueda desaparece y le jicotillo persigue a doña blanca._

"Doña Blanca está cubierta  
con pilares de oro y plata.

Romperemos un pilar  
para ver a doña Blanca.

¿Quién es ese jicotillo  
que anda en pos de doña Blanca?

Yo soy ese jicotillo que anda  
en pos de doña Blanca"


	5. Chapter 5: Un plan

**Bajo la piel**

* * *

** [los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un plan**

* * *

_Para que hablemos de por qué le disparaste a Seya Koh. _— retumbó en la cabeza de Setsuna.

—Y yo…¿qué tengo que ver? — Preguntó Setsuna con cierto aire ofendido.  
—¿Tú disparaste cierto? — preguntó Haruka mirando de soslayo a Setsuna

—¿Esto es extra oficial? —dijo Setsuna con aire juguetón y posó su mano derecho sobre su cintura.

—Si gustas—dijo Haruka complaciente, sacando un caramelo de limón de su bolsillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Puedo negarlo—dijo Setsuna mirando fijamente a Haruka

—Tengo pruebas—dijo Haruka pasando el caramelo de un lado a otro.

—Eres una mentirosa Haruka—dijo Setsuna

—¿Por qué dices que yo disparé con ese revolver?

—Nunca dije que dispararas con "el revolver", ¿qué pasó Setsuna?, ¿perdiste el toque?

—¡Vaya!, me acorralaste, son ciertos los rumores de que eres brillante, pero eso ya lo sabía, me superaste por mucho desde el inicio, solo te faltaba dirigir…

—No me doy crédito por un error tuyo, aunque sí por un acierto mío—dijo Haruka con cierto aire de presunción.

—Cuéntame…¿cómo lo supiste? —dijo Setsuna y se instaló en el sofá cruzando la pierna, la cual dejó entrever por algunos instantes una venda, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Haruka, esta se movió de su lugar y fue hacia la puerta señalando los apagadores.

—Cuando revisábamos la escena del crimen Mina dijo:

_"Inspector Tenho, sólo encienden las luces del tercer apagador, los dos primeros apagadores al parecer no funcionan y el 4to apagador corresponde a la cocina."_

—Tú, escogiste el indicado, sin pensarlo, cómo si ya supieras de antemano cual funcionaba, lo que también me lleva a pensar que estuviste aquí…buscando algo, o antes o después.— dijo Haruka y sonrió.

—Pudo ser coincidencia—dijo Setsuna arqueado las cejas.

—No creo en las coincidencias—y negó con la cabeza, luego prosiguió—No escuché a nadie subir las escaleras por lo que supongo saliste del cuarto de enfrente, el cuál debes estar rentando, con otro nombre claro. Mina también dijo que ese día no salieron más que inquilinos, ¿preguntamos al portero?, apuesto a que dirá que bajaste ese día, y me supongo que fue cuando te deshiciste del revólver. —dijo Haruka en tono burlón.

—En cuanto al revolver tengo la leve sospecha de que…Michiru lo trajo, venía preparada para algo—dijo Haruka pensativa.

—Aunque no sé por qué le disparaste, pero ahora misma estoy segura de ello, y creo que no estaba en tus planes hacerlo, quizá ¿se te quiso adelantar?, además supongo que tiraste el arma por sí mandaba revisar…¿no era el momento de que salieras a la luz, cierto? —dijo Haruka dirigiendo la mirando hacia la pierna de Setsuna y señalándole.

—Me sorprendes. ¿Me vas a arrestar ahora?

—No, ya hay una culpable. Y por lo que sé, por el momento tienes licencia para matar ¿no?

—¿Qué tramas Haruka? , ¿le guardas rencor por su compromiso?, ¿por eso la arrestas y la haces ver como una malvada?

—¿Y tú Setsuna?, ¿Qué hay de esa persona que te necesitaba?

—Te lo cuento luego, ¿Aun confías en mi Haruka?

—¿No es obvio?

—¿En qué te beneficia entonces arruinar su reputación?

—A mí en nada—

—¿Entonces?

—¿Te digo la verdad?

—Siempre lo has hecho.

—Recuerdas aquel cuento en la película…esa donde aparece Silvestre Stalone, Antonio Banderas y …esta chica linda…Julia..Joselyn…

—Julianne Moore, sí la recuerdo

—Puedes refrescar mi memoria

**_"Una vez un pajarito estaba en pleno invierno, en el campo, medio congelado a punto de morir agonizando en el suelo. Entonces vino una vaca y se le hizo encima. La suciedad, al estar calentita, le salvó de morir congelado. El pajarito contento empezó a cantar, feliz por estar vivo. Entonces un gato que pasaba por allí escuchó el canto y buscó en la suciedad, encontrando al pajarito y se lo comió."_**

—Entiendo, la estas protegiendo, pero yo que tú, no la llevaría a la agencia—dijo Setsuna sonriendo.

—Necesito interrogarla

—Lo que necesitas saber se lo puedes preguntar directamente, ¿Por qué no dejas el orgullo aun lado Haruka?...o ¿tienes miedo?—dijo Setsuna de forma muy seria e insinuando.

Haruka mascujó el caramelo con las muelas, de pronto sintió que una furia incontenible le apuñalaba el cuerpo, no era que le hubiera molestado el comentario de Setsuna, era que sabía que tenía razón, el sólo hecho de pensar que Michiru…se hubiera entregado a Seya, le producía repulsión. Tenía los puños cerrados encapsulando su fuerza. Setsuna casi podía leer sus pensamientos, así que agregó al ver que se carcomía en sus sentimientos.

—Mira Haruka, habla con ella, no lo has hecho por tu miedo o por tu orgullo, y ella no lo ha hecho por su dolor. Y ahora se les ha presentado un panorama que complica todo aún más. Sé que no tuviste opción, pero no debiste dejar a medias nada, debiste explicarle la situación, sobre todo lo que hay entre nosotras, ella debe estar confundida, si hablas con ella antes de interrogarla oficialmente, suavizarías las cosas.

—Lo sé, por ello la trasladaré a otro sitio, un sitio más seguro en lo que encuentro a quien busca "el cristal de plata". ¿Vienes conmigo?, ya no es necesario que te ocultes, tu trabajo con la CIA esta casi terminado y si te has dejado ver por mí es que ha llegado el momento de colaborar, y tiene que ver con ese cristal ¿cierto?

—Nada se te escapa, ¿cómo es que sabes lo de la CIA?

—Has leído "El fantasma de la ópera"

—Sí

— Pues no tiene nada que ver.

—No sabes hacer bromas Haruka, pero creo que te sientes contenta de que yo regresara. Aunque si te acompaño… Michiru…

—Michiru…Michiru…ya llegó la hora en que ella y yo debemos enfrentar ciertas cosas, pero mientras cuéntame que anduviste haciendo, supongo que ya puedes. ¿No?..

—Entre otras cosas…

* * *

**En la agencia...**

—Mina, ¿hola has visto a Haruka?, tengo unas cosas que debe saber—, preguntó una tímida Amy.

—No— por cierto Amy, dime ¿porque eres la única que puede tutear al agente Tenoh? ¿eh?, es sospechoso, no será que…¿hay algo que no me has contado? —dijo Mina entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a Amy sospechosamente.

Amy se puso roja.

—Mina, yo soy muy dedicada en mi trabajo y tú te la pasas en los videojuegos, si fueras más puntual y no hicieras ciertos comentarios, posiblemente Haruka te dejaría tutearle.

—A mí no me engañas, ahí hubo algo ¿cierto? —dijo Mina con malicia.

—Imaginas cosas—dijo Amy negando con la cabeza y se retiró.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Makoto, ya está la señorita Kaioh aquí, es hermosa ¿no creen?, lástima que sea una asesina

—Aún no sabemos Makoto—dijo Amy desaprobando la acusación.

—¡Ah! Mira ahí viene el agente Tenoh…y la ex agente Sestuna Meioh—

—Haruka, tengo unas cosas sobre las copas, encontré ADN de otra persona en una de las copas. Necesitamos una muestra para comparar

—Busca a alguien con alias "Star Figther", o no ¿Setsuna?—dijo Haruka.

—Así es—

—Reúnanse todas en la sala de juntas, Setsuna se integra al equipo y las pondrá al tanto de la situación. Mina, ¿Dónde se encuentra Rei?

—Arriba con la señorita Kaioh.

—Bien, ahora regreso.

Haruka se dirigió a la sala y tocó la puerta para hacer salir a Rei. Rei salió al instante

—Rei, reúnete con las demás en la sala de juntas, en unos momentos más las alcanzo.

—Si, Agente Tenoh.

Haruka entró a la sala y ahí estaba Michiru, de pronto vio que en el cuello usaba un collar y recordó las palabras de Tuxedo.

_"Doña Blanca está cubierta de Cristales…de PLATA"_

Haruka sacó unas esposas y se las puso a Michiru

—No entiendo

—Te escoltaré a otra sala

—¿Desconfianza?

—¿Lo dices por las esposas?

—Ni tu agente pensó en usarlas conmigo

—Ella no tiene motivos para hacerlo

—Tú sí al parecer— y miró a Haruka con reproche

Haruka no dijo nada y la condujo a la salida por el pasillo y luego al elevador. Subieron y Haruka pulso el número 4.

—Dime Haruka, ¿Cómo esta tú amante? —preguntó Michiru irónicamente

—¿Quieres saberlo?—dijo Haruka muy seria.

Haruka presionó el botón de "stop" e hizo detener el elevador, se activó la luz de emergencia. Haruka levantó las manos de Michiru, la miro fijamente y no pudo contenerse, empezó a besarla, al principio Michiru se resistió, después bajó las manos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, se sentía pero no podía rechazarla, no pensaba en lo que hacía, solo en corresponder ese beso inesperado de Haruka. Haruka, sólo respondía a sus impulsos, bajo las manos acariciando su espalda, luego su cintura, bajo una mano hasta la pierna de Michiru y la subió a la altura de su cintura oprimiéndola contra la pared, sin dejar de acariciarla, Michiru no podía hacer más, con las manos esposadas, sólo se dejaba llevar, después notó que Haruka le acariciaba el cuello con una de las manos y sintió un leve tirón, reaccionó y libró el cuello de Haruka de las manos esposadas, Haruka se desprendió de ella al notar este movimiento. Pero ya se había hecho con el collar.

—¡¿Por eso me esposaste?!, y ¡¿ por eso fue el beso…?!—dijo Michiru incrédula y decepcionada.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó Haruka mirando el collar, el cual guardó en el bolso de su pantalón.

—Seya me lo regaló cuando nos comprometimos, pero sí lo querías sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

—¿Y perderme el beso? Nop. —dijo sonriendo burlonamente

—¿Satisfecha?

—Aun no

—¿Me puedes quitar ya las esposas?

—Nunca te quejaste de ellas en la cama, ¿Seya también te ató en la cama con ellas?

Michiru le soltó un bofetada, que le dejo un hilillo de sangre a Haruka en la comisura de los labios, Michiru reaccionó sabiendo que eso había sido un impulso por la ofensa de Haruka pero no había querido lastimarla. Haruka supo que se había excedido con el comentario, producto de sus celos.

—Haruka…lo lamento no quise…

—Déjalo—, y le dio la espalda para limpiarse el hilillo de sangre. Así duraron unos minutos bajo un silencio incómodo. De Michiru se asomaron algunas lágrimas, luego al no poder abrazar a Haruka, sólo se recargó en ella, y dijo con suave voz, lo más cerca que pudo del oído de Haruka.

—Jamás me entregué a Seya, lo intenté si te soy sincera, para desquitarme, pero no pude, porque…porqué…— bajo la cabeza y miró sus manos.

— ¿Por qué Michiru? —preguntó Haruka sin cambiar su posición.

—Porque aun te amo. No he dejado de hacerlo, aunque sé que lo tuyo fue una farsa.

Haruka golpeó la pared del elevador. Dando un paso hacia al frente.

— ¡No fue una farsa!, ¡yo no hice esto para lastimarte!. La situación se me fue de las manos, yo no esperaba, yo no esperaba…enamorarme de ti.

* * *

En la sala de juntas

—Bueno Haruka no viene, pero yo empezaré entonces. Me ausente por que estuve haciendo trabajo de campo, era una misión especial, era de alto riesgo, así que nadie debía saber nada, incluso la agente Tenoh. Pues bien los Black Moon…

_Flashback_

_"Haruka sólo tu sabes la verdad completa, la que ya te conté mientras veníamos, yo me enamoré de alguien…pero pertenecía a un grupo mafioso, a los Black Moon, el decidió renunciar a ellos y yo renuncié a la agencia, el tiempo era corto ya que él tenía una enfermedad terminal, él ya había tenido un matrimonio previo, del cual nació una niña, se llama Hotaru, desde la primera vez que la conocí, me quedé prendida de ella, de su sonrisa, de su inocencia, de su ternura, me despertó en mi sentimientos de madre que no había tenido, se puede decir que ella me trajo a él. Decidimos hacer una pequeña vida juntos, lejos de aquí, el tiempo era poco porque él estaba enfermo y no duraría mucho, pero murió antes de lo esperado, atesoré cada momento con él, me pidió que no dejara que Hotaru creciera en el ambiente de los Black Moon como él, pero tú sabes que cualquier relación con la mafia, es eterna, o mueren ellos o mueres tú, así que tuve que empezar a colaborar con las agencias a cambio de protección. Fue así que de manera encubierta empecé a actuar. Puesto que había riesgos y era imprescindible que no notaran que tenía vínculos con la agencia, por eso no podía estar cerca de ti ni del equipo. Hotaru se encuentra en buenas manos, los abuelitos Artemis y Luna, la cuidan muy bien. Trabajé de encubierto y empecé a espiar a Seya, porque algo tramaba, pero me descubrió, cuando Michiru salió corriendo de su departamento, me topé con ella en el pasillo, tenías razón, llevaba el arma de su padre, al verme, pronunció mi nombre y tiró el arma, Seya nos vio, entro al cuarto y yo subí y me disparó en la pierna, yo disparé, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que él no me había disparado por que él ya se estaba asfixiando, fue Star Figther, su hermana gemela que debió haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, y quizá entró por la ventana, Michiru pudo haberlo envenenado, o no, eso sólo tú lo sabrás" ._

_Fin Flash Back_

—…Así que buscamos a la hermana gemela secreta de Seya Koh, cuyo alias es Star Figther, y se cree que busca el cristal de plata, por lo que sabemos es un cristal o diamante muy extraño pero que han encontrado un muy buen uso en armas nucleares, así que es peligroso y valioso.

Mientras el cristal de plata no aparezca la señorita Michiru Kaioh es un blanco de los Black Moon porque saben puede estar en sus manos.

—Por eso la agente Tenoh…—dijo Rei vislumbrando el perfil de Haruka, cada vez le sorprendía más esa complicada mente.

—Así es…una forma de protegerla era culpándola para que supieran que la arrestaríamos y la tendríamos aquí, y sí es tan valioso ese cristal incluso podrían venir, así que en breve organizaremos un traslado secreto de la señorita Kaioh hacía un lugar más seguro, reforzando la seguridad aquí para esperarlos.

* * *

**3 horas después de iniciado el plan del traslado.**

"_El traslado se llevaba de acuerdo al plan, todo iba bien, pero…_

_Ley de Murphy_

**_Si algo tiene la posibilidad de salir mal, saldrá mal_**

_Yo no sabía por ejemplo… que Michiru podía levantar un arma y disparar, podría jurar que en mi vida era una de las ultimas cosas que yo esperaba ver, y me estaba apuntando a mí, no recuerdo exactamente qué pasó después pero ya me encontraba en el piso desangrándome…"— _pensó Haruka Tenoh antes de entrar en coma.

* * *

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: Haruka Endo

**Bajo la piel**

* * *

Hola!, disculpen la demora, semana complicada, espero siga siendo de su agrado esta historia, lamento los enredos, y dolores de cabeza provocados por la historia al tratade de descifrarla, pero ya prontó se irán descubriendo algunas cosas.

Sobre sí Michiru es culpable o no de ciertas acciones, sólo les diré que aun no lo sé, jijiji.

Saludos y gracias por los reviews :)

** [los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Haruka Endo**

* * *

Todo final tiene un principio, creo que mi final estaba cerca, pero mi principio lo estaba viendo a través de una luz blanca, dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir ves tu vida pasar, ¿sería por eso?, sí era así, entonces podía morir tranquila, porque precisamente los días que pasé con Michiru era justamente los que quería revivir si es que estaba muriendo. ¿Me disparó acaso?, no sabía y no quería pensar en ello. Ya para que…

De pronto la vislumbre, ahí estaba ella, con un vestido negro entallado que hacía relucir todos sus atributos. Realmente hermosa, el vestido tenía un escote V, zapatos de tacón alto plateados haciendo juego con sus aretes, collar y bolso.

Ah!, claro ahora lo recuerdo, fue el día que nos conocimos, el baile después de la carrera de autos donde yo había corrido, gané por supuesto, al baile fue invitada Michiru para amenizar la fiesta con un par de piezas musicales, claro… que eso fue arreglado por la agencia. Especialmente para que yo tuviera un encuentro con ella. Fue todo un revuelo, por lo regular para las carreras de autos se solicitaban intérpretes de rock, pero claro, nadie le puso pero a esa hermosa fémina de cabellera aguamarina.

—Haruka, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo estaré observando —dijo Setsuna y señaló la posición que ocuparía.

—Plus, detesto tener que seducir bajo presión, me quita la inspiración y no tienen nada de romántico.

—Haruka, concéntrate.

—De acuerdo, aquí vamos— dije y me acomodé la corbata.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Muy bien agente Meioh y Tenoh, debemos acercarnos a R. Kaioh, porque sospechamos está colaborando en el tráfico de armas, R. Kaioh tiene el control sobre el puerto marítimo, sin embargo no sabemos con quien colabora, es bastante escurridizo y necesitamos vigilar más de cerca sus movimientos, así que tendremos que ser pacientes y cautelosos, pero bastante certeros. Para estar más cerca de él, no iremos sobre él directamente, si no sobre su hija, la señorita Michiru Kaioh, no sabemos qué tan relacionada este con ese asunto, suponemos que no, la señorita es una especie de chica talento con el violín, nadie sospecha de ella pero claro tampoco hay que descartar. Así que Agente Meioh, quiero que coordine la operación mientras que el agente Tenoh será quien se acerque a la señorita Kaioh, y por los rumores sé que es bastante diestro con las mujeres. Además parece que Michiru Kaioh es de su tipo— decía el director de la Agencia mientras pasaba unas diapositivas con las fotos de R. Kaioh y Michiru._

_—¿Esta seguro jefe?, ese color de pelo es demasiado extraño, ¿qué clase de tinte usa? — dijo Haruka en voz baja, la cual solo fue escuchada por Setsuna quien tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para que no vieran su risa. _

_—Disculpe jefe, pero si R. Kaioh es tan precavido, ¿no se dará a la tarea de investigarme una vez me acerque a su hija, y al hacerlo puede descubrir que soy agente?_

_—Así es, pero ya nos hemos adelantado, tendrás otra identidad, ¿aun perteneces a ese club de carreras?, ¿no es así?_

_—Si_

_—Bueno, pues desde ahora no eres el agente Haruka Tenoh, si no el piloto Haruka Endo, y los registros de casa, auto, teléfono y cuenta bancaria serán registrados con ese nombre, por lo que tendrás una especie de doble vida._

_—"Endo· suena muy feo, nada atractivo para alguien como yo. ¿No podría ser otro nombre?_

_—Agente Tenoh…sea serio por favor, es una investigación y déjese de bromas. Además sepa que usted será quien esté más en riesgo en esta operación, así que no comente nada al respecto, manténgalo en secreto. La única persona aparte de nosotros que sabe de esto es al forense Amy Mizuno, fuera de eso nadie más puede saber._

_—¿Preguntas?_

_—No—dijeron Haruka y Setsuna negando con la cabeza_

_—Bien, quiero un reporte semanal— dijo el director de la agencia, con un par de folders bajo el brazo y saliendo de la sala, finiquitando así el asunto._

_—Bien Haruka…Endo, ahora sí que estas de suerte—dijo Setsuna acentuando el "Endo "maliciosamente para molestar a Haruka._

_—¿Por qué lo dices? — dijo Haruka quien escribía unas últimas líneas en un block de notas amarillo._

_—Sí esta operación sale bien, te darán un ascenso, ¿No te alegras?, además mira su foto, es en verdad muy bella, pensé brincarías de gusto. —dijo Setsuna un poco decepcionada de no ver expresión alguna en el rostro de Haruka, la cual seguía con la cabeza agachada escribiendo notas._

_—Es que el jefe no sabe precisamente que soy una chica, imagínate que tengo que llegar…a tú sabes…—dijo Haruka y finalmente guardó el lápiz y el block mientras se levantaba de la silla estirando los brazos._

_—Tranquila Haruka, no creo que tengas que involucrarte más de la cuenta, sólo has lo que mejor sabes hacer, "conquistar", lo suficiente para averiguar algo. Además no parece ser chica fácil._

_—No para Haruka Tenoh, aunque no se sí para Haruka Endo, ese apellido quita mucho de mi atractivo._

_—Vamos anda, tenemos mucho que hacer, ya tengo proyectado un acercamiento. Sólo debemos ajustar detalles._

_—¿No me digas que también me vas planear las citas?_

_—Haruka…_

_Setsuna salió primero, y Haruka se detuvo unos segundos antes de salir por la puerta, se quedó admirando la última foto que había quedado proyectada en el fondo blanco. Era de una Michiru muy concentrada tocando el violín, con los ojos cerrados._

_—Realmente parece muy bella—pensó Haruka y salió_

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Michiru Kaioh terminaba la última pieza que debía tocar esa noche, la audiencia le aplaudió con fervor cuando esta se inclinaba hacia su público, aunque yo admiraba su belleza, la verdad es que la música clásica no era mucho de mi agrado, tuve que tomar varios bocadillos para no dormirme, debía prestar atención para encontrar el momento adecuado y abordarla, pero dado que el público en su mayoría era masculino, Michiru se vio asediada inmediatamente por la audiencia. Sobre todo a la hora del baile, cuando la banda se instaló en el escenario, más de uno se fue colocando cerca de ella e intentaban a toda costa obtener algún tipo de charla, como si no hubiera más chicas por ahí, aunque claro, obviamente nadie como ella. Yo mientras tanto debía pensar rápido y atraer su atención, aunque pareciera extraño…no se me ocurría como acercarme, nunca había tenido problemas antes para abordar a alguien, desconocía por que tenía un bloqueo en esta ocasión. Plus ya comenzaba a fulminarme con la mirada, y cada vez era menos posible acercarse a ella. Mi mente no estaba trabajando rápido y empecé a trazar varios planes.

_"Señorita Kaioh, si no baila conmigo tendré que sacar mi arma y dispararle al primero que se cruce en frente"—_ no, es osado pero arriesgado

_Señorita Kaioh, es mi último día de vida,¿ me concede el deseo de bailar con usted toda la noche, es mi última voluntad—_Creativo pero dramático

_"Señorita Kaioh, soy un agente que quiere acercarse a usted para saber qué hace su padre, así que si me dice hoy mismo y me entera en que anda metido me libra de interpretar estos papeles y entonces si podré invitarla a salir enserio" —_Honesto pero imposible…

Iba por mi cuarto plan cuando escuché que una voz femenina se acercaba hacía mí diciendo:

_—_Lo lamento, pero creo que lo correcto es que baile la primera pieza con el ganador, ¿o no? señor Endo.

En ese momento, me estaba tendiendo la mano, me quedé un poco estupefacta y tarde algunos segundos en reaccionar, sus ojos suplicaban que le siguiera la corriente porque al parecer el acoso de la audiencia había rebasado sus límites. Así que le tome la mano, cruce su brazo con el mío y la conduje hasta la pista de baile sin decir una palabra, mientras yo iba sonriendo con cara de _"pobres ilusos, y sin mover un solo dedo eh!, eso les pasa por avorazados"_ , pensé soberbiamente. La mayoría de la audiencia me fulminaba con la mirada, al final no tuve que hacer nada, ella sola llegó hasta mí, facilitando las cosas y a la vez complicándolas…

Al fondo la banda empezó a tocar una pieza lenta, entonces decidí romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

_—_Así que…_—_La tome de la cintura y empezamos a bailar

_—_Gracias señor Endo, disculpe el atrevimiento pero…

_—_No tiene que disculparse, para mí es todo un placer, si no hubiera venido a sacarme usted, yo lo habría hecho unos segundos después.

_—_¿Ah sí?, y…¿ por qué tardó tanto?

_—_Con tantos fans alrededor suyo, pensé no habría oportunidad.

_—_¿Tan poca confianza tiene en usted mismo?

_—_Al contrario, no ve que precisamente no mover un dedo dio mejor resultado.

_—_¿No tiene iniciativa propia?...

_—_Primero no tengo confianza en mí mismo, y ahora no tengo iniciativa propia. Al parecer es usted muy poco agradecida con quien la acaba de salvar de un apuro.

_—_Si me hubiera sacado a bailar antes, no habría estado en un apuro. Así que en parte usted es culpable de ello.

_—¡_Vaya!, entonces tendré que invitarla a salir para compensar tales… ofensas.

_—_Muy osado sabe,… ¿no será usted acaso parte del club de fans?._ —_preguntó irónicamente.

_—_No lo creo, no me interesa la música clásica, pero si me interesan otras cosas._ —_sonreí maliciosamente

_—_¿Cómo cuáles?

_—_No es obvio?_ —_La miré profundamente, y entonces me percaté de que no había visto esos ojos con detenimiento, había algo tan…profundo en ellos…sentí…me sentí llenar dentro de mí con un aire cálido al mirarla fijamente, ... ella entonces se ruborizó. La pieza terminó y nos separamos, luego la acompañé a tomar una copa y seguimos charlando, y mientras lo hacía observaba y acumulaba detalles acerca de ella, quería saber cada vez más y más.

Descubrí que cuando se ponía nerviosa jugaba con su cabello, que cuando reía se le hacía un hoyito en el lado izquierdo de la comisura de su labio, que si se impacientaba empezaba un ligero taconeo, que tenía un piquete de mosco en la mano derecha. Además, de que le gustaba mucho nadar, el violín era su vida, las tardes nubladas, el helado de zarzamora con queso, tenía un espejo con un tridente grabado, los fines de semana pintaba, no le gustaban los gatos, era alérgica al polen, le gustaba el cine Indú, sabía hablar francés inglés, e italiano. Y amaba mucho a su padre.

Por cortesía tuvo que bailar con otros durante la velada, pero la mayoría de las piezas las bailó conmigo, nos buscábamos con miradas, entonces me di cuenta que estábamos descubriendo un lenguaje en común, desconocido para los demás. De no ser por la presencia de Plus durante el evento, habría olvidado que era agente, esa noche fui Haruka Endo, el piloto que ganó la carrera, pero era el corazón de Haruka Tenoh el que se estaba exponiendo.

Al final de la velada, me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa pero rechazó la oferta porque ya tenía un chofer esperándola, sólo la acompañe a la puerta, donde le puse el abrigo y le dije:

_—_Entonces …¿me permite invitarla a salir?

_—_Con una condición_—_Me miró fijamente señalándome con el dedo índice.

_—_-Usted dirá

_—_Dígame Michiru,… Haruka._ —_Y me regaló una sonrisa picara

_—_Entonces… ¿mañana Michiru?_ —_pregunté y no pude evitar corresponder su sonrisa.

_—_De acuerdo, tomé aquí está mi número, me llama en la mañana y quedamos._ —_dijo sacó una libreta, apunto un número con un bolígrafo arrancó la hoja y me la dio.

_—_Gracias, fue una espléndida velada, y su compañía fue indispensable para disfrutar de ella._ —_dije y guardé la hoja en la bolsa interior del saco.

_—_Gracias a usted no tuve que bailar con toda la audiencia… Ah! Por cierto Haruka!

_—_Dime_—_dije con tono extrañado.

_—_Los rumores por parte de algunos con los que bailé decían que el piloto "Haruka Endo" no dejaba nunca a ninguna mujer sin disfrutar de bailar con él, que siempre charlabas con toda la comunidad femenina. Por lo visto sólo pretendían difamarte para que desistiera de bailar conmigo. ¿O me equivoco?

_—_No entiendo_—_dije asombrada y en verdad no sabía de qué me hablaba.

_—_Aquella chica alta de pelo negro que luce bastante atractiva y que fue flanco de varias miradas, no te quitó la vista de encima en toda la velada pero tú no le prestaste la menor atención, aquella pelirroja intentó conversar contigo varias veces pero tú simplemente te escabullías con excusas, la esposa del patrocinador rompió su tacón a propósito sólo para que la auxiliaras, pero no intentaste siquiera acercarte a darle la mano. Por lo que te agradezco la atención que me prestaste hoy, espero no sea un daño a tu reputación. _—_dijo triunfante mientras sonreía pícaramente, avanzó unos pasos y subió a la limosina que la esperaba. Dejándome a mí con mis pensamientos, y esta vez yo me ruboricé.

_¿Cuándo fue que Haruka Tenoh se olvidó de la comunidad femenina para concentrarse en una sola? ¿Lo había hecho porque era mi misión? Sí…eso debía ser. —_pensé para mis adentros, consternada.

_—_Ella tiene razón Haruka,… jamás te había visto tan atenta con una sola chica. Aun siendo tú misión pudiste haber bailado con otras, pero… te limitaste a observarla cuando tú no eras su pareja, y en toda la noche no volteaste a ver a nadie más._ —_dijo Plus la cual se había acercado apenas Michiru se había ido.

_—_No te involucres, Haruka_—_dijo Setsuna en tono preocupante, mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Luego nos fuimos del evento, cada quien en su auto.

Durante el trayecto de regreso sintonicé la radio en una estación de música clásica. Sonaba "Sibelius".


	7. Chapter 7: No te involucres

**Bajo la piel**

* * *

** [Historia apta para +14, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

**Hola, disculpen la demora. Espero que este les gusté más que el anterior, y no se preocupen, ya prontó terminará este super flash back, recuerden que la vida de Haruka pende de un hilo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: No te involucres**

* * *

—_No te involucres, Haruka_ —Fueron las palabras de Plus, las cuales estaban presentes en mi cabeza, era una misión importante, peligrosa y de mucha responsabilidad y tenía que ser profesional, pan comido para Haruka Tenoh, pero…claro… no contaba con que Michiru Kaioh iba a robarme el corazón, esa violinista…, la hija de un presunto ampón, esa cabellera sexy de color extraño…¿cuándo?.

—_Haruka…sabes me gusta mucho pasear en tu coche, sobre todo cuando me llevas a la playa._ —dijo Michiru un día de sol, su cabellera volaba en suaves ondas, y miraba el mar a lo lejos, su sonrisa me robó el aliento.

¡Oh si!, Haruka Tenoh rendida a sus encantos. Pero no pude darme cuenta de ello…yo creí que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pensé que controlaba la situación, Michiru para mí era el modo de llegar a mi ascenso…era…otra chica bonita con quien pasarla bien…pero…

El día pactado salimos,… y la semana siguiente, y cada vez eran más frecuentes las veces que nos veíamos y más tiempo el que pasábamos juntas. Era delicioso estar con ella, disfrutaba cada momento, su forma de hablar tan propia, sus sonrisas picaras, su manera de reírse tan discreta, sus ojos de mar profundo que me envolvían y me llevaban al fondo del océano, una dama refinada, una chica divertida…¿Qué era?...

—_Me gusta tu pelo, cuando lo traes alborotado..._ —dijo Michiru otro día en un restaurante y metió su mano entre mis cabellos agitándolo…mientras sostenía en la otra una papa frita…el tacto de su mano sobre mi cabeza hizo estremecerme. Ella lo notó y me regaló una sonrisa de niña traviesa_._

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de besar sus labios,…entonces llegó el día de las preguntas...

—_Haruka…¿Por qué no me has besado?_ —dijo un día Michiru, y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos de mar profundo, nunca la había visto tan seria.

Solía contemplarla en silencio cuando se entretenía observando las nubes, o el mar o cualquier cosa que la distrajera, tuve varias oportunidades…en realidad no necesitaba de ello, sin embargo algo en mí no fluía como debiera, un gran bloque me impedía acercarme a ella tal y como lo hubiera hecho con otras, más de una vez había aparecido esa atmosfera que te grita "_hey, es hora…, lánzate, dale ese beso…, transmítele esa chispa, hazle saber que la deseas_", pero yo arruinaba el ambiente con palabras secas, ya lo había sentido…ella estaba esperando un algo más…y yo empecé a comportarme como nunca lo había hecho…torpe…muy torpe. Cuando había un contacto físico…me estremecía…evitaba acercarme…pero lo hacía difícil.

_—¿…besarte…?_ —pregunté…ya que su cuestionamiento me había asaltado, íbamos caminando en un parque, …¿Qué parque?...ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

Obviamente ella lo notó…que yo evadía ciertas cosas, que yo me acercaba y a la vez me alejaba, en mi inconsciente yo la protegía,…de alguna manera mi conciencia no me dejaba avanzar, ya le había mentido con mi nombre, le había mentido con mi profesión, no quería mentirle en más cosas y eso hacía que evadiera las cosas simples que son realmente significativas, pero…¿acaso no le mentía todos los días?...desde que me presenté como Haruka Endo, acaso no me acerqué con el propósito de obtener información de ella...no, no podía seguir, era ella o la misión, de cualquier forma yo salía perdiendo…pero no hice más que seguir…

—Si, a veces me da la impresión de que quieres besarme, pero algo te detiene —y vi en su rostro una ligera sombra de tristeza acompañado de un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Bueno…es que…—traté de buscar una excusa tonta.

—¿No tienes amigos?...jamás me hablas de la gente que te rodea, no sé ni dónde vives, como si no quisieras que visitará tu mundo.

—Hay cosas que es mejor dejar como están…—dije abruptamente

—¿Por qué?

—Es complicado…

—Si es por tu secreto…, lo supe desde que te vi aquella noche en la fiesta.

Mi corazón se aceleró y quedé en Shock…entonces…ella sabía que yo…que yo.. era agente…,no,…debía confirmarlo.

—¿Secreto?… —pregunté y la miré fijamente

—Si te preocupa el hecho de que seas una chica, déjame decirte que yo no suelo usar etiquetas. —dijo en tono insinuante y me acomodó el cuello de la camisa que tenía doblado.

Me sentí momentáneamente aliviada y emocionada, pues no sabía que yo era agente, más sin embargo también al mismo tiempo sentí una ráfaga de aire helado que me atravesaba el pecho, eso indudablemente había sido sorpresivo.

—¡ Vaya!, no es que quisiera ocultártelo a ti con ninguna intención….solo …que…—me sonrojé.

—Es por tu carrera, ¿cierto?

—Así es…, tú sabes, no sería lo mismo si supieran que soy…una chica…—la mitad era verdad, la mitad otra mentira más sumada a la lista.

—Quizá, pero a lo mejor te equivocas, no subestimes a los demás, podrían sorprenderte, quizá incluso podrías ser más admirada, no es muy común encontrar a una chica piloto y que además tenga talento y sea todo un caballero. —me dijo y posó su mano en mi mejilla.

—Te agradezco el halago

—Volviendo al tema que nos importa, ¿hay alguna otra razón por la cual evites besarme? —preguntó ansiosa, y se posó delante de mí impidiéndome el paso.

_No te involucres, Haruka_

_No te involucres, Haruka_

_No te involucres, Haruka_

Me paré en seco, y no supe que responder, debía usar alguna mentira, pero ya no deseaba hacerlo, …entonces seguiría evadiendo tontamente.

—Entonces tú…eres…a ti te gustan…tú sabes…

—Ya te lo dije, no me interesan las etiquetas, cuando alguien me gusta, me gusta y punto y no me interesa si tiene la voz grave o la tiene aguda.

—Veras…yo…—era el momento, otra vez esa atmosfera, debía abrazarla y besarla…ella lo esperaba… ¿no?...pero de nuevo el bloque restringía mis deseos.

—Descuida…sólo quería dejar en claro algunas cosas—dijo desilusionada y avanzó dejándome unos pasos atrás con mis pensamientos, mientras se entretuvo mirando al frente, había una fuente que presentaba un espectáculo visual, los chorros de agua bailaban y desaparecían. Avancé rápido para alcanzarla. Toqué su hombro con mi mano y la conduje hasta quedar frente a frente, la fuente quedó de lado y de vez en cuando nos caían unas gotas en los pies. La brisa brindaba cierto fresco a aquella tarde calurosa.

—Michiru yo…—de nuevo dudaba…ella notó de nuevo mi inseguridad…

—Sabes…perdona…creo que te estoy presionando a hacer algo que ni siquiera sientes…, creo que entre tú y yo hay una distancia que no se puede cruzar…, y quizá sea mejor para ti—dijo y bajo la mirada tristemente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — _rayos Tenho …es una ..pregunta estúpida…_

—No me hagas caso—agito su mano en forma negativa

—Puedes confiar en mí—tome su barbilla con mi mano y la volví a mirar fijamente.

—Podrías arrepentirte…no quiero que te alejes, me siento muy bien contigo, me siento segura cuando estoy a tu lado, pero tengo miedo de que al contarte,…,al involucrarte te alejes de mí.

_No te involucres…_

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir feliz y triste a la vez, ahora era yo quien miraba la fuente en busca de las palabras correctas…

—"_No subestimes a los demás, podrían sorprenderte_" —dije las mismas palabras de Michiru, y Michiru sonrió tiernamente.

—Está bien…veras…creo que mi padre…mi padre tiene problemas financieros, y creo que ahora ha hecho algo ilegal para salir de ellos...

_¡Ahí estaba!…lo que buscábamos…!ahí estaba!…un poco más Haruka…aguanta un poco más y ya no tendremos que mentir…ahí está esa valiosa información en bandeja de plata…_—pensé para mis adentros

—¿Ilegal…? —dije pretendiendo que no sabía.

Michiru volteo a la fuente de nuevo.

—Últimamente viene mucho a la casa…un…conocido…Seya, siempre ha frecuentado a mi familia, pero ahora es más frecuente su presencia en la casa, él es un cantante de rock, pero su familia tiene nexos en ciertos círculos que se rumora tienen que ver con la Mafia, me preocupa verlo en casa, además…

Michiru bajo la vista y se inspeccionó las manos buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Además…?—noté que le preocupaba algo.

—Me ha insinuado que le gusto..,, y mi papá siempre ha querido que…tú sabes…siempre lo ha visto como un posible prospecto para mí.

—Ah… ya veo…—de pronto sentí como si hubiera bebido té de ajenjo. Amargo…

Michiru volteó escrudiñando mis expresiones, y me miro directamente a los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo ese mar, ese mar que me envolvía. Ella buscaba algo…una reacción frente al nombre de Seya.

—Pero yo no estoy interesada en él., es decir, antes se me hacía simpático y agradable, y te confieso llegué a coquetearle…pero…luego…—se apresuró a decir, quizá sí notó que algo amargo atravesaba mi garganta.

—Haruka…dime, en este tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo…no te has sentido diferente,…, a veces veo en tus ojos un brillo pero otras sólo veo inseguridad…¿qué sientes por mí? —me miró fijamente tomando mi mano.

_No te involucres…¿qué siento?...acaso siento algo por ella…rayos…no debería…soy un agente en una misión…me la paso bien…_

—Me siento…me alegra…tener una amiga como tú y que me tenga tal confianza—dije…y al segundo de decirlo me sentí la persona más torpe y estúpida del planeta, como si hubiera tropezado en la calle con un poste. ¿!Pero qué clase de tontería estaba diciendo!?

—¿AMIGA?…¿y has querido besar a tu nueva amiga? —dijo irónicamente y soltó mi mano para cruzar sus brazos.

—Creo que has tenido una mala impresión…yo… no he pretendido…

—Ya…, así que…¿sólo buscabas una amistad casual?, por eso esa noche me invitaste con tanto ahínco a salir, y por eso hemos estado saliendo. Te estremeces cada vez que te tocó…y a veces me miras…como me miras…y también te sonrojas cuando llegas a ver mi escote…¿solo por que querías una amistad conmigo?.

—¡Michiru!…

—¡ Vaya!, porque no mejor me dices que ya no quieres relacionarte conmigo porque quizá mi padre es un delincuente…no te hubiera contado nada, creo que Seya tiene más…al menos Seya no esconde lo que siente…y no le importa lo de mi padre—sus ojos me miraban con rencor y sus manos me habían empujado hacia atrás, algunas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro.

—¡No que va!, se deben entender muy bien él y tu padre…, quizá tienen los mismos negocios sucios… —dije con rencor apenas escuché el nombre de Seya, después me di cuenta que había cometido un error y me había ido de la lengua, había comprometido la misión por una arranque estúpido…y peor aún… creo que la había lastimado.

—¡Vete al diablo Haruka! —y la dama se esfumó para dar paso a un chica furiosa.

—Michiru….yo…—alcancé su mano e intenté detenerla

—¡Sueltame!

—¡Michiru!…perdón…yo no quise…lo lamento, en verdad no me importa si tu padre tiene problemas legales o no…me importas tú, y mucho.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para quererme…¿cierto?

No supe que responder… "querer".., ¿acaso la quería?...la deseaba, sí…pero ¿quererla?

—Me voy—dijo y se soltó de mi mano

No tuve fuerzas para seguirla…me quedé sin hacer nada…yo simplemente ya no me reconocía. Nunca había cometido ni dicho tantas estupideces.

—¡Haruka!...¿pero qué demonios te sucede? —dijo Plus y sirvió un par tragos.

—Lo siento Plus, se me salió de las manos—bebí hasta el fondo

—Es que no puede ser…estamos muy cerca, no puedes fallar ahora…y menos ahora que sabemos que Seya Koh está implicado… esto es bueno Haruka, parece ser que son los Black Moon los que andan metidos en esto…—dio un trago y puso la bebida en la mesa

—Bien, porque ya me estaba fastidiando…—extendí mi vaso para que me sirviera otro trago.

—Haruka, esto es serio, no podemos abortar la misión, un poco más y los tenemos. ¿Qué pasa contigo?...¿dónde se quedó mi amiga la seductora?...pero si hasta a mi intentaste seducirme una vez...y casi lo logras…de no ser por mis preferencias…¿Qué pasa?, no pareces alguien que tenga ese coeficiente intelectual alto, ¿acaso tú inteligencia se fue por una alcantarilla?. Ya habías hecho esto antes…

—Tú misma me dijiste que no me involucrase

—Me refería a que no te fueras a enamorar, siempre has sabido controlar esta clase de situaciones. Pero obviamente…está claro que tú sientes algo por ella.

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto…—bebí de nuevo hasta el fondo

—Haruka… es necesario que entres en esa casa a como dé lugar, ahora necesitamos evidencias, y si te infiltras…—dijo y me quitó el vaso.

—Pero..

—Demonios Haruka, esa chica…, por eso no quieres mentirle más y por eso no la has seducido como debes, hasta has sido… torpe.

—Renuncio, no quiero seguir con la misión. —me levanté del sillón dispuesta a irme

—¡Haruka! —dijo Plus al tiempo que sacó su arma y me apuntó.

—¿Enserio Plus?

Plus se dio cuenta de su arrebato producto de su desesperación y presión, y al segundo se sintió mal, sólo era que se sentía responsable por haberme metido en esto, peor aún, porque ya en ese momento me estaba ocultando su relación con aquel desconocido de los Black Moon, y además nunca la había visto así. Así que bajo su arma y esta vez ella fue la que bebió hasta el fondo.

—Ven…, mira…el ambiente que se está generando alrededor de Michiru, es muy peligroso, si realmente la quieres proteger, la mejor manera es que sigas con esto y la libres de ese ambiente. Sí ella siente por ti algo sincero, si realmente te quiere, cuando sepa la verdad te va a perdonar y entenderá. Es posible que se sienta herida, pero tú no sabías que esto iba a pasar. Piénsalo, como tu superior y como tu compañera te digo que no dejes esto. Necesito que te infiltres, necesitamos esas pruebas, están ahí en la casa de los Kaioh. Estas a un paso. Será tu libertad y la de Michiru.

—Tienes razón…aunque seguramente me odiará después de esto.

—Y como amiga te digo…, que al menos una vez, al menos un día seas tú misma con ella, sin preocuparte de esto. Sé que suena complicado, pero créeme, no sabes hasta que punto te estoy entendiendo….si la quieres, díselo. No debería darte este consejo, pero…al menos un día, y quizá en el futuro tus acciones sinceras disculpen las acciones predispuestas. —dijo Plus y me guiñó un ojo.

Anduve conduciendo unas calles sin un sentido, luego recordé que ese día Michiru tocaría en el Auditorio Nacional. Seguramente ella me diría esa tarde, pero después de lo ocurrido. Obviamente no querría no verme.

_"Quizá en el futuro tus acciones sinceras disculpen las acciones predispuestas"_

Haruka Tenoh es hora de comportarse como lo que en verdad soy.

Llegué al Auditorio, pero no entré al concierto, porque ya no había entradas. En la tv que había ahí pasaban imágenes de cuando Michiru entró al concierto, acompañada por un tipo con una coleta larga de pelo negro y lentes oscuros ¿sería un guardaespaldas…?...luego recordé una de las fotos que me había enseñado Plus, …con disgustó reconocí que era ese el tal Seya Koh…la Haruka de en la tarde se retiraría afligida, pero volvía a ser yo, así que un plan cruzó por mi cabeza. Llamé a Serena y llamé a Amy. Sí llamaba a Plus seguramente me reñiría por lo que iba a hacer. jiji

Por fin cuando salía de ahí, Amy ya se había llevado mi coche, y Serena estaba a punto de:

—¡Señor Seya!…!Señor Seya!...unas palabras por favor—dijo Serena abalanzándose sobre un sorprendido Seya, el cual mostró un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

—Sí claro señorita…—y le sonrió ampliamente

—Señor Seya Koh, ¿qué relación tiene con la Señorita Kaioh?

—Seya te espero en el auto—dijo Michiru, la cual se veía molesta y quería evitar a la prensa

—Pues vera, hoy soy su acompañante, mañana no sé, aunque si quiere puedo acompañarla a usted también, es muy linda—dijo Seya, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Michiru le había dicho.

—¡Ay no como cree!, no se moleste ya tengo quien me acompañe—esa era Serena…olvidándose de la entrevista, pero de igual forma funcionaba para mi plan.

Michiru entró al auto y yo ya estaba ahí, había usado mi placa para asustar al ballet Parking diciéndole que tenía que llevarme a la señorita Kaioh escoltada por que su vida corría peligro, y así de fácil me subí en el auto, ventajas de ser agente. Una vez que Michiru se subió al auto, aceleré, y me la lleve lejos…muy lejos…esta vez Haruka Tenoh no sería torpe, el futuro no era seguro, pero lo único seguro es que me había dado cuenta de que yo quería a esa mujer…y mucho…y no la iba a perder.

Continuará

* * *

**Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero sus comentarios, sean benevolentes pero sinceros.**

**Saludos y gracias a: **

**Aidan Ross**

**RyMTY **

**ro**

**Aurora Kaioh**

**Sol Luz **

**Viento-cortante**

**Danielle02**

**RomiHaruka**

**Eternally paradox**

**Kael Tenoh**

**Si alguien se me fue, disculpen!**


	8. Chapter 8: Agua

**Bajo la piel**

* * *

** [Historia apta para +14, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

**Ahora sí que me tardé, uff!, disculpen, espero les guste este capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Agua**

* * *

**Michiru**

* * *

Terminé presionándola aquel día, y me arrepentí, moría porque ella me correspondiera, moría por un beso suyo…sus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban a veces tierna y a veces fiera…me comunicaban tantas cosas…pero había algo en ella…un dejo de tristeza que la asaltaba por momentos…ella sabía mucho de mí y yo no sabía nada de ella…y sin embargo ya comenzaba a amarla. Cuando menos lo pensé ya todo había terminado…no imaginaba siquiera lo que estaba por comenzar…no podía creer que Haruka tuviera la audacia de robarse un coche…por mí. Me miró por el retrovisor,

—Señorita, esta noche seré su chofer, ¿quiere que la lleve a un lugar en especial?

_Su voz…tan sensual…pero aun no quería perdonarla por lo de la tarde…aún estaba dolida y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil…quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar…quería provocarle…tal vez sólo quería que luchase por mí …¿vanidad?._

—A mi casa, a donde más. Quiero dormir…estoy exhausta. —dije con indiferencia y fingí un bostezo.

—A la casa de la señorita…como usted ordene. —dijo sin ninguna expresión.

_Me disgustaba que hablara como si fuésemos extrañas…más que provocarle, sólo logré que me provocara al dejar de tutearme…no dijo más mientras conducía…estuve expectante…pero…estaba muy concentrada conduciendo…al ver que no decía nada y como yo no quería dar ni un paso adelante, me perdí en mis pensamientos, me distraje y de pronto… no supe a qué hora me quedé dormida._

_De pronto, sentí en la mejilla algo muy suave y cálido…fingí que seguía dormida unos instantes…sólo por sentir esa calidez en mi mejilla un poco más… una voz bajita me sopló en el oído…_

—Michiru…Michiru…despierta…llegamos a tu casa.

—¿Me quedé dormida? —dije fingiendo sorpresa disque despertando.

—Sí, y tu rostro brillaba como si te hubiesen tallado en mármol—respondió tiernamente

—¿Ahora me hablas de tù? —ignoré el comentario…aunque me gustó lo que dijo.

—Michiru…yo quiero….

_ Y a continuación tome su mano que me extendió para bajar del auto interrumpiendo sus palabras, e inmediatamente sentí una brisa fría proveniente del exterior, después de unos segundos me percaté que no estábamos en mi casa…estábamos cerca de la playa_.

—¡Haruka!...esta no es mi…—_dije un poco molesta …pero me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios, mientras que con la otra mano me hacia una seña de que escuchase…la puerta del piloto estaba abierta y una canción comenzó a sonar ._

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga*_

_Si por ti daría la vida,_

_Si confundo tu sonrisa_

_Por camelo si me miras._

_Razón y piel, difícil mezcla,_

_Agua y sed, serio problema._

—Te mentí—dijo Haruka y me miró muy seria.

—Si. No me llevaste a mi casa.

—No…no me refiero a eso… te mentí cuando te dije que sólo quiero ser tu amiga…—me miró con unos ojos suplicantes. —porque en realidad, yo quiero algo más de tì…no quiero que verte con nadie más…como esta noche…nunca…

_Ese lado de Haruka no lo conocía…una debilidad…_

—"_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga …Si por ti me perdería_" —dije al tiempo que el vocalista que interpretaba la canción lo hizo… y me acerqué a ella, mis ojos suplicaban que esta vez ella no se alejara, que en vez de dar un paso atrás, lo diera al frente…

—"_Si confundo tus caricias…Por camelo si me mimas_" —cantó por lo bajo y sus manos me tomaron de la cintura.

_Nos miramos mientras la canción seguía su curso, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello lentamente…temía que de nuevo se alejara._

—"_Agua y sed…serio problema_"…Michiru…tengo…un problema…—dijo mirándome al tiempo que sus manos frotaban mi espalda para evitar que me enfriara por la brisa.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunté intrigada.

—Tengo sed, mucha sed…de ti, pero… _"pasión y ley, difícil mezcla"—_me dijo susurrándome al oído, una pequeña brisa nos revolvió el cabello a ambas, mi piel se erizó, más por sus palabras que por la brisa, y ella lo sintió, por lo que me abrazó, y al hacerlo mi rostro se ruborizó.

—No veo el problema, puedes beber…bebe de mí y " _deja que el agua corra_" — _posé una mano en su mejilla, me miro tan tiernamente y sonrió…una sonrisa de niño travieso y sus ojos emanaba una tenue luz…de pronto, en un movimiento inesperado me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia al mar, por un momento creí que me arrojaría ahí en plan juguetón, pero me recostó en un banco de arena. Mi corazón latió a mil cuando ella se acercó posándose encima de mí, acercó su rostro al mío, lentamente y …dios…sus labios…cálidos…suaves…rosaron los míos…y los presionaron… me besó…fue…tan tierno…el beso se fue intensificando…y sus manos…tomaron las mías…subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza…dejó mis labios y siguió con mi cuello, primero rosándome con sus labios, luego dándome pequeños mordiscos…a continuación me besaba…dejándome en tal éxtasis que olvidé la brisa fresca de la playa, sentía una ola de calor que me invadía, una de sus manos bajó lentamente acariciándome la mejilla luego mi cuello para seguir a mi pecho, frenándose para leer en mi rostro si lo permitía, era tal mi sorpresa….de que ya no pusiera un limité…de que se dejaba llevar libremente por sus pensamientos…que tardé en transmitirle mi consentimiento, eso le hizo pensar que le estaba diciendo que se detuviera y a continuación paró y me dijo al oído._

—Michiru, es posible que si bebo de ti, no quiera solo agua…también querré el mar entero, y sólo para mí. Cuando estés lista yo te estaré esperando.

_Me sonrojé, sabía a lo que se refería, y es que si antes se resistía, ahora creo que iba muy rápido…no niego que deseaba…pero quería disfrutar más ese lado tierno de Haruka que no había conocido, antes de conocer su lado más pasional del cual apenas si me estaba dando una pequeña muestra de lo que podría ser._

_Haruka se quitó su saco y lo colocó encima de mí, se recostó a mi lado, de costado, sin dejar de verme y acariciaba mi mejilla mientras recargaba su cabeza en la otra mano. Me miraba con una mirada profunda, esta cambiaba de mi pelo a mis ojos, y a mis labios, no miraba a otro sitio_.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó

—No te imaginas…cuanto…pero…¿tú?

—¿No te lo he demostrado hoy?...puede ser que mañana me arresten por robo de auto, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de que me encierren, quiero estar contigo lo que me queda de libertad.

—Sería yo quien te mandaría arrestar puesto que el auto es mío.

—¿Tú me mandarías arrestar? —dijo en tono incrédula

—Sí, para que no te dejan salir de mi cuarto nunca…—y esta vez yo le besé…se sonrojó

—te adoro Michiru…pero dime…¿ya no estas enfadada?

De pronto había olvidado que…pero….

—Haruka, te has vuelto una necesidad para mí…pero quiero saber…si lo de mi padre…—dije y noté una sombra pasar por sus ojos, no quería arruinar el momento, pero necesitaba saber…

—Me importas tú, lo de tu padre…el saldará cuentas si lo debe hacer y si no… todo seguirá su curso. A mí no me molesta…si es o no culpable de algo, no interfiere en mis sentimientos por ti. Yo te quiero…lo digo sinceramente…y tienes que creerme hoy, mañana y siempre que te lo diga…¿verdad que lo harás?...me crees cuando te lo digo?...si no es así…créelo siempre.

_A decir verdad no entendía por qué no habría de creerle cuando sus ojos verdes no expresaban más que ternura, en ese momento no sabía que escondían sus palabras…lo sabría más tarde…cuando mi padre fue arrestado por una mujer que supuestamente era manager de Haruka: Setsuna Meioh, el día que se canceló la gira, aquel día fue cuando descubrí el engaño de Haruka._

—Te creo Haruka, siempre, sé que tus ojos no me mienten.

* * *

**Haruka**

_Hubiera querido hacerla mía en la playa, pero…no…eso, quería que fuera mía en circunstancias donde el agua no fuera tan turbia, donde se pudiera ver a través del cristal, de manera limpia. Un poco más…después podría decirle la verdad, pero ese día se aproximaba. Los días pasaron…y me acercaba cada vez más, conocí a su padre, frecuentaba la casa…me volví momentáneamente parte de la familia, para ese entonces ya tenía pruebas suficientes para inculpar a R Kaioh, sólo esperábamos el próximo embarque…que casualmente coincidía con la gira de Michiru, de cierta forma me sentía aliviada de que ella no estuviese aquí mientras todo eso iba a suceder…oh! Estaba yo muy equivocada…_

—Michiru…¿sucede algo?

—No

—Estas muy seria

—Estoy cansada

—No has ni tocado tu violín hoy…y te vas de gira…ya en menos de 48 horas

—También debo descansar…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es extraño

—¿Qué?

—En la fiesta de tu premiación…el día que nos conocimos… a pesar de ser tu manager, Setsuna Meioh no se acercó a ti, como si no te conociera, aun así no te quitó la mirada de encima en toda la noche. Las pocas veces que hemos cenado o estado con ella, no se…siempre siento un ambiente extraño entre ustedes cuando apenas si las dejo unos instantes solas.

—Michi…si dudas de Plus y yo…

—Pues yo no vi que bailara con nadie, se dedicó a buscarte por todos lados con la mirada ese día.

—Michi…yo no recuerdo más como te mirabas ese día en la fiesta: despampanante, deliciosa…

—No será que… hubo algo entre ustedes…

—No

—¿Segura? …Todavía cuando me despedí de tí estuvo muy al pendiente, y siempre te mira de un modo perturbador…

—Así que te dedicaste a ver quién quería estar cerca de mí, y te dedicas a vigilar a Plus—

—Solo soy muy observadora.

—Te aseguro que entre Setsuna y yo no hay nada más allá de lo profesional…es solo una gran amistad.

—Es muy atractiva…

—No me digas que…!ahora te gusta ella!

—¡Tonta!

—Te quiero…

—Te detesto

—Me adoras

_Y la besé…mientras que con mis manos rosaba sus brazos descubiertos, su piel tersa y suave…de pronto Michiru se puso seria, muy seria y me miró muy fijamente…no decía nada pero me estaba inquietando….de pronto sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa…me sonrojé…yo sabía lo que tenía en mente…pero…yo no quería que se entregara así…bajo esta mentira…la quería en una situación limpia. Así que tome sus manos con las mías, las besé y…_

—Mejor en otro momento— dije, me dirigió una mirada de decepción.

—Me duele que me rechaces, es la tercera vez que lo haces…

—No es el momento Michi…sólo eso…

—Haruka, ¿qué pasa?, a veces eres tierna (como en la playa), me muestras el interior tu corazón, y otras pones una pared…

—Te quiero muchísimo…pero no es el momento.

—¿No me deseas?

—Más de lo que te imaginas

—Me gustaría saber qué piensas cuando pones esa mirada, esa mirada que lleva una sombra acompañada.

—Sólo pienso en ti, y lo mejor para ti.

—Tú eres lo mejor para mí Haruka…por favor no me rechaces…hasta traje vino, Merlot…y mira…unas esposas…

_Al verlas me ruboricé, luego recordé que yo no era Haruka Endo…si no Haruka Tenoh, recordé la gran mentira y lo lejos que había llegado, y lo que estaba por venir._

—Me tengo que ir. —dije y me levanté abruptamente, tomé mi saco dispuesta a irme.

—Pues vete…—dijo y me arrojó una mirada de reproche y me dio la espalda.

—Michi…por favor…ya te lo expliqué…—me acerqué y la abracé.

—Lo sé, discúlpame…está bien…—dijo Michiru y me apartó de ella, se sentó al borde de la cama mirando hacia la vista que daba a la ventana del cuarto…el mar…el inmenso mar, tan grande cómo lo que iba a venir a separarnos, no quería que fuera mía así, sentí que había llevado demasiado lejos esa situación…no quería más…pero al verla ahí con esas lagrimas…no soportaba verla así…y ya no quería contener más mi deseo…lo que iba a suceder…que sucediera.

—Michi…quiero sumergirme en tú mar… ahora, ¿se puede? —le dije al oído de espaldas a ella y le entregué el dije de una gaviota que llevaba guardado en mi saco y había comprado para ella. Volteo a mirarme con una mirada de sorpresa, y me abrazó…así estuvimos un rato. Después nos miramos fijamente y nos perdimos bajo un beso que siguió acompañado de otros cada vez más largos y profundos, mientras que mis manos actuaban por su cuenta despojándola de sus prendas, y ella me correspondía con la misma cortesía, derramando deseo, el cual finalizó en una entrega de pasión que se llevó a acabo debajo de las sabanas, donde no supimos de nada más hasta el día siguiente. Ese fue el último día que estuvimos juntas.

Michiru al día siguiente se fue a su gira, por la mañana había decidido decirle la verdad, pero finalmente de nuevo pensé que, esperar sería lo mejor.

Por la tarde Plus y yo tuvimos que trabajar de encubierto, supliendo a dos agentes en una misión, teníamos que infiltrarnos en una fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en un hotel de 5 estrellas donde se llevaría a cabo una subasta de varias piezas de arte oriental…obras de arte del pintor Japonés Kishio Murata, la misión era simple, vigilar toda la noche a un Ruso llamado Levin, el cuál era sospechoso de haber robado una lista de nombres que según el informante la intercambiaría ahí por una fuerte suma de dinero. Plus y yo debíamos fingir ser un matrimonio millonario coleccionista de arte oriental mientras vigilábamos al sujeto.

En efecto el ruso parecía sospechoso, y en el momento en el que se presentaba una de las pujas de la subasta, el ruso fue directo a los elevadores y ahí se detuvo, parecía esperar a alguien, después subió en uno de los elevadores al piso 7, así que disimuladamente lo seguimos fingiendo ser un matrimonio calenturiento que requería de desahogar sus bajos instintos, subimos al elevador de al lado cuando él lo hizo, para no levantar sospechas seguimos el plan de "pareja acaramelada", a decir verdad Plus era una experta en ese arte, la verdad es que a veces no sabía si de verdad fingía o lo disfrutaba, en el elevador nos besamos apasionadamente…cuando de pronto, Plus paró y sus ojos se abrían como platos, la miré con sorpresa y voltee ya que me encontraba de espaldas, y no me lo creía…y no podía ser cierto…de todos los lugares en los que podía haberme sorprendido la presencia de Michiru, ese día, y ese lugar eran los más alejados de mi mente, quién lo hubiera esperado…que el concierto se cancelará por un huracán que azotaba la ciudad sede del mismo…!¿cómo había llegado ahí?¿¡... …!¿Qué hacía Michiru ahí?¡...y por qué tenía que verme…¿por qué en esa situación?... …¡¿por qué?!

Michiru salió corriendo envuelta en lágrimas…yo quise correr tras ella, pero Plus me detuvo.

—¡Haruka!...estamos de encubierto…recuerda…el deber.

—Al diablo el deber, yo debo ir con ella

—¡Haruka!...la pones en peligro...entiende…la misión…—dijo Plus, mis sentidos se habían trastornado, sólo de pensar lo que Michiru…sí seguro pensaba que la había traicionado, seguramente pensó lo peor de mí, mi destino me estaba cobrando mi corta felicidad con ella, pagaba el karma de mentirle.

—¡Haruka Tenoh! —dijo Setsuna y me detuvo el brazo finalmente esas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad…ese nombre…mi nombre… yo era Haruka Tenoh, y Haruka Endo había muerto en ese instante, jamás volvería.

a…

* * *

**Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero sus reviews!, porfis.**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**Aidan Ross, RyMTY, ro (gracias por siempre dejarme un review, te agradezco seguir fiel a la historia ), Aurora Kaioh, Sol Luz, Viento-cortante, Danielle02, RomiHaruka, Eternally paradox, Kael Tenoh y Michiru**

**Ah por cierto le respondo aquí a la persona cuyo nick es "michiru", ya que no tienes cuenta ni dejaste un correo al cual pudiera responder a tu pregunta, pero te confirmo: así es, por esa razón le quitó el collar, acertaste, y vaya "3" veces, gracias por leerla más de una vez.**

* * *

**_* Canción "Agua" del grupo "Jarabe de Palo"_**


End file.
